Every Card in a Deck Has a Story
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: "Every card in the game of Duel Monsters has a story behind it..." I create one shots with insparition from cards in my deck. Randomly updated, randomly themed but focus on romance mainly, Normal pairings; YxY/YxA MxM RxB JxK. Latest card story: Gravity Bind. (first tendershipping centred shot)
1. Vampire Lord

***Picks up card from the top of a shuffled deck* Vampire Lord... what sort of story could I do with this card? Hmmm...**

***Dracula 2000 comes on the TV* Idea! *Lightbulb floats above head* *Author scowls* Yami, cut it out.**

**Yami: jeeze, I was just trying to make you feel better.**

**I hate comdey, especailly when I'm the joke.**

**Yami: *Shruggs* Alright... Vampire Lord? What's this about?**

***Blushes and looks uncomfortable* Well... I had an idea. Joey said in the Doom Saga (Cringes! I hate that Oricalcos! It stole Yugi! What a Bitch...) that every card has a story, some sort of legend to make it interesting, you know?**

**Yami: Sure, one of the "On The Wrong Track" episodes wasn't it?**

**Somethign like that. Well I took that Idea on board, every card in my (Imaginary) deck will be the inspariation for a Yugioh oneshot, Puzzleshipping and Blindshipping taking the front of course. :)**

**Yami: *Smirks* Does Aibou know about this?**

**... not yet... *Yami's frowning* Alright, I'll tell the others, as soon as I've got this sorted out, bugger me if I'm distracted!**

**Yami:... whatever. Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh or a real deck (Boohoo!) or any other referance to other movies, in this case Dracula 2000.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi stared up at the vampire who had taken him to a high rooftop. The city lights shone in the background, the sky was endlessly black.

The vampire let the trembling boy go and at once Yugi took several steps backwards, he knew he was trapped on the four story high flat square roof without an exit but he had to do something.

The vampire smirked slightly. The red eyes bore into Yugi's amethyst, slightly sad that he was backing away so terrified, the deeply tanned skin was chalky pale at the same time, like a sheen that at once told you he didn't get any sun, his face was very handsome, capable of being cruel, furious, calm and seductive but was now deeply thoughtful.

The vampire turned away from Yugi, who was panting and shaking, fearing for his life and that of Yami, his secret love who had been protecting him from this very creature, at his Grandpa's dying request.

The vampire stared across the city. "You cannot imagine what I have been through" he murmured, speaking easily around the fangs that lightly indented his lips when his mouth opened.

Yugi's heart pounded. Grandpa told Yami that this vampire was impossible to kill, he's tried so many times to kill him so he'd never go after Yugi, Yugi had this vampire's blood flowing in his veins because his Grandfather had injected it into himself and his son to keep themselves alive to kill this creature before him. Yugi's Father met his Mother and had Yugi, while they were sill injecting themselves with the blood, this vampire blood flowed naturally as a part of Yugi's blood.

Yugi remembered a passage from Solomon's dairy that Yami let him read to explain why this vampire was so bent on coming after him. _It was this day that the fears of myself and my son were realised. Yugi, such a sweet and innocent little boy was born today, Charlie rang me from the hospital, Yugi's eyes are as violet as us cursed keepers. The sweet Grandson of mine is infected permanently with the blood of this monster, I beg the light will have mercy on his soul, I pray he won't be corrupted because of our mistakes. Ran found out about us this day when we reacted so badly to the eye colour of my only Grandson. She at once left, it is for the best, she'll be able to protect him, keep him from this monster I guard with my son. Charlie and I will never likely see the darling boy ever again, this is also for the best. I'd sooner give my life than let this monster have him. After sensing Yugi's presence through the blood they share I know he will come after him, the creature already deems my Grandson as his own and won't rest until he possesses him, I will kill this monster, I just need to find the way…_

Then another one, more recent… _Yami, the wonderful apprentice who we took in three years ago, has seen my Grandson. I listened to every detail and was overjoyed more than my own Son, Yugi's Father, when Yami told us he didn't have any of the Darkness tainting his soul. I was so overjoyed I thought I'd gone to heaven. Yami promised me to guard Yugi, to become his friend and to tell me about him, and him about his Father and me when the time is right. Dear Ran passed away five years ago, a shadow in the happiness I was in. Yami has promised to protect Yugi just encase this beast breaks free, the devil has become more violent whenever he wakes, more often he is stirring, I don't like the signs, and I am prepared to die to protect Yugi. I hope he will understand one day, Charlie and I have dedicated the past nineteen years, ever since the boy was conceived, to kill this monster so Yugi won't have to live in fear of the shadows. I know Yugi is as affected by the blood as we are, his slow maturing is one clue that he isn't entirely normal, Charlie worries about his abilities, wondering if he will be as affected as we are by the demon blood in out veins. I dearly hope not…_

That blood _had_ affected him, Yugi's eyes were the most noticeable thing. They were vivid amethyst, the family's deep blue eyes that both his Father and Grandpa had were also tainted violet with this vampire's blood, but Yugi wasn't injecting himself. This vampire had sensed Yugi's presence and sought him out when he had escaped, killing his entire family to get to him.

Yugi had hated himself but he felt a deep part of him long for this vampire to find him, it wasn't his heart because that belonged to Yami, but a part of his tainted yet gentle soul wanted them to meet. Yugi's vampire blood also let him see into people's memories when he saw their blood, Yugi shivered, he had to do it… he had to do what Yami had begged him not to… he had to see into this vampire's memories… and find out how to kill him.

The vampire spoke again, his black cape with red on the inside, his body clad in leather and gold armbands and collar, sensual and dark… "I am the very thing the Light hates… chosen by its powers to suffer like no man before…" he looked at Yugi, the fangs bared as he glared, his solid red irises burning. Yugi flinched back.

"W-who a-are you?" he whispered as he took a step back again.

The vampire smiled, the eyes glowing with a possessive lust. "My name is Atem…" Yugi blinked, that was the name that Grandpa had told Yami, it was a guess from ancient writings… they had been right!

Atem took a step closer, Yugi backed up then realised he's run out of room, the roof edge was barely three feet away. Atem smirked as he invaded Yugi's personal space. "Five thousand years of lying dormant… being woken every hundred or so years to have those fools attempt to end my life… waiting for you, you were out here… calling to me…"

Yugi flinched as icy skin touched his bare arms, Atem only backed off for a moment. Yugi shook his head, his heart pounding in his ears "I-I never c-called f-for y-you!" he gasped out.

Atem's icy hands snaked to the hem of his black cotton shirt, a finger tracing a quick line over the skin of Yugi's stomach. Yugi squeaked. Atem smirked "You're blood calls to me" Yugi was quickly brought into the vampires arms; his grip unbreakable, Yugi struggled in fright, whimpering in fear. Atem's lips touched Yugi's neck and Yugi froze as pure terror consumed him. He nearly missed the next words "Don't deny you feel drawn to me, my beauty, you know you are mine" he purred by Yugi's ear.

Yugi shivered, almost all of him wanted to run and be in Yami's _warm_ arms again, but that guilty corner of his soul… _I should be here…_ Yugi's eyes closed and tears fell past the long lashes "No…" he whispered in defeat, not in denial of the vampire's inquiry, he was trying to disagree with that part of himself.

Atem chuckled "My beauty… let me show you… what I have shown no one"

Yugi trembled as the cool breath washed over his exposed neck, _show me?_ Yugi wondered, the felt two sharp points… he screamed as fangs pierced his neck.

_It Hurt! It hurt so much! Fire and Ice_! Blood being filled with poison that was smoky black and swimming in his blood, touching everything and changing it. Yugi felt like his bones had shattered and been resculpted, his skin felt like had been pealed off, his throat was raw with his screams, Atem's hand not doing much to muffle them against the volume of Yugi's pain.

Finally the vampire pulled back, Yugi's blood dripping from his fangs. Yugi lay in his arms, sobbing and gasping, the tanned yet chalky teen kneeling and holding him, nearly cradling him, his icy hold now so gentle… Atem's wrist came up to Yugi's mouth. Yugi felt liquid trickle into his mouth, his tongue moved towards the moisture, to ease the ache in his raw throat.

Yugi weakly raised a hand to hold the tanned wrist to his mouth as he swallowed the rich, dark, secret, blood that seemed to sooth the pain.

Atem lowly growled in pleasure, his beauty was willingly drinking the transforming blood he was offered, the lips warm and the little tongue working wonderfully on his skin, he felt his own body begin to heal, the wound would soon be closed. Atem lowered his head to Yugi's slender, soft, lily white throat, his mouth watering for another taste… his tongue slipped along the pulse "Yes, my beauty… drink… become mine…"

Yugi heard the seductive call and he responded willingly. But- _Yami! _Yugi's body wasn't listening to him as soon as he realized what he was doing, what was happening. _I can't! I'll turn! I can't drink this anymore!_ Yugi's throat moved as he swallowed again. _Stop it! I have to stop! Yami! Help me!_

Atem's wrist left Yugi's mouth, Yugi stiffened… it was too late… Yugi's eyes closed, the feeling of the change surging through him. _It's too late… I'm sorry Grandpa, Mother, Father, Yami… I've failed you all! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Ryou, Malik, I wanted to avenge you, he turned you into monsters like him… now you call yourselves Bakura and Marik and have eyes like his… I wanted to put you to rest… I'm so sorry…_

Atem breathed in Yugi's ear softly "Blood of my blood… flesh of my flesh… see me for who I am, my beauty…"

Yugi's eyes shut but he saw with his gift…

* * *

Atem walked down the hall of an ancient Egyptian palace, a tall and important Pharaoh. Smiling and nodding to each of the noblemen who walked past him. He headed over to Ra's temple, bowing and praying. "Great one, I pray for my rule, let me please my people… I hope I do not falter…" Atem stood up and paid his tribute then began to leave.

As he was about to rejoin his guard he heard a sound, a crash right behind him. Atem turned and yelled in horror as he was attacked, his stomach and chest slashed with two blades held by an assassin. Atem fell back, bleeding and dying.

The assassin approached and raised his hand to stab Atem through the heart. Atem fought back, the assassin went flying with a knee to the face. Atem stabbed the man through the back and then lay down, dying once again. The blood of the assassin touched his hand and he licked it off his fingers. An idea was born, if he drank that blood, maybe it would replace what he was losing… he'd live!

Atem drank the blood and then the blood ran out. Atem feared his death and saw someone nearby. He picked up the dagger and slit the throat of the priestess in training and drank form her bleeding neck. When she was done he went on, again and again, gorging himself.

Then his senses returned he looked in horror at what he had done and screamed in despair at what he had become. A killer, a monster. Ra appeared in his brilliance and pulled all the light from Atem's screaming body. Atem's soul was blasted out of him and floated to the  
afterlife but his body wasn't dying, he still remembered the pain and the horror.

As soon as the god vanished Atem rushed outside, but the light burned, he was now pure darkness, bound to it, unable to be a part of the Light he loved and worshipped so dearly. His punishment… he used a rope from the assassins pack and threw it over the rafters, he jumped up and proceeded to tie himself a noose with the rope, he placed it around his own neck. Crying out sorry and begging to be forgiven, then he dropped.

There was a loud snap as his neck broke and he hung until the night fell. Atem's eyes opened pure red and the rope broke. "You will not grant me peace, the god of Light?" he asked with madness in his face as he picked himself up off the floor, his body shaking, betrayal, pain, anger and hatred, he was completely healed but… "Then I also curse you! I make you a vow! I will be the evil you see me as! I will hurt! I will kill! I won't be sorry! And I'll take every light and turn them into monsters like me!" he laughed, insanely at the statue "I am Darkness! _I'll Never Rest_!"

* * *

The memory faded. Yugi gasped and his eyes opened. He stared up at the sky, his body stiff and aching, he'd been laying on the concrete rooftop for a while it seemed. Yugi raised a hand and saw in horror the chalky texture. _I'm like him now…_

Atem smiled seductively as his beauty opened his eyes. He was changed and now more beautiful to him because of those changes. He loomed over Yugi's newly awakened body and offered a hand. Yugi took it and stared into Atem's eyes. Atem smirked "Now you are truly mine, my beauty…"

Atem lowered his lips to Yugi's. Yugi's eyes slid shut. Atem kissed the little vampire with all his passion, purring and growling softly at Yugi's moans when he invaded his mouth, then again when he nipped down his neck, his tongue teasing the double puncture wound he's made in the flawless skin, making Yugi cry out and tilt his head back.

Atem pulled away when Yugi nipped his bottom lip, making it bleed, Yugi lapping up the blood with a low growl of his own. Atem chuckled deeply "You hungry, my beauty?" he asked huskily.

Yugi's changed eyes met Atem's and he nodded "_Starved…_" he purred out.

* * *

Yami leaned forwards from where he was tied up. His torso and arms firmly tied to a post, his temple bleeding slightly from where he'd been hit. Malik, now calling himself Marik, had hit him over the head and Bakura, formerly Ryou, was now pacing around him, hissing and growling.

Marik growled from his slouched position by the wall "Just a sip?" he whined.

Bakura snarled at him, his hands fisting then clawing at the other vampire "No, he's not for us" he said ominously.

Marik's red eyes glinted. His skin was chalky sheened and his hair spiked up unnaturally. "But he smells so good…" he launched forwards at Yami's neck.

Bakura shoved him backwards, Marik's back smashing into the wall. He also had the vampires red eyes, his skin deathly pale and chalky, his hair perking up to look mad and devil horned. But his behaviour was the biggest difference Ryou had always been so meek, not aggressive! "He's not for us!" he snapped again.

Marik chuckled "He's so lucky… think he'll be willing to share?" he drawled as he got up off the concrete ground. They were in a glass greenhouse like building on top of a four story building, it had some old pot plants in it that were dead and the place could have done with a clean ten years ago…

Bakura smirked and licked his lips as he looked over Yami "He's always been the giving sort" he smirked, prowling around Yami's helpless form again.

Yami struggled a little and glared "Where's Yugi?" he demanded, worried for the little one, if Atem put one hand on him…

Marik and Bakura burst out laughing. "Yugi? He's with the Pharaoh"

Yami's face paled, did that mean? Marik smirked "I don't think he's pleased with that, Bakura" he cackled, holding a hand to his throat and piercing his own neck with his sharp nails and licking the blood off.

Bakura sniggered darkly "Get over it, Yami. Yugi's his. He _belongs _to the Pharaoh, always has. Even Yugi knew it, he just didn't want to admit it"

Yami shook his head "No"

The two vampires smirked then their heads snapped skywards and their eyes widened, Yami felt it too, a slight change in the atmosphere… Bakura growled with a smile "The Pharaoh is feeding… Yugi's been caught"

Yami looked at where they were looking, worried and panting, _Yugi…_ Marik smiled "We'll all be together soon…"

Yami stared at his boots and begged whatever god cared to listen that Yugi wasn't being hurt, that he was safe, free, running for his life, but not that. Not a vampire… a soulless monster. Yami knew he was the incarnation of Atem, his soul was now Yami's soul as it had crossed over when Atem had become the first creature of darkness. Atem's soul had died, leaving the darkness behind in his body.

Yami felt his eyes swim with tears, it all seemed so hopeless, but he refused to let them appear on his face. Marik and Bakura would take advantage of that, Yami felt his heart ache… _I never told Yugi… that I loved him…_

Yami looked up when the doors opened. Bakura and Marik smiled "My Pharaoh" they greeted.

Yami glared at his look alike, the tan male looked practically identical to him. Only their eyes and skin were the large differences. Atem had skin like bronze with the chalky sheen that screamed _VAMPIRE_ a mile off while Yami's was a normal healthy pale, and the eyes. Atem's were a solid, block red while Yami's were an odd combination of red, brown and a violet that changed with his moods, if you held up brown next to his eyes, you'd say they were red, if you held up red the brown would stand out. When he looked lovingly at Yugi, unfortunately Yugi never saw those looks, they would shift towards a tainted violet-red.

Atem smirked back and licked his lips. "They've saved him for you, my beauty" he turned his head to speak to the person just behind and beside him for the end part, squeezing the hand he held as well.

Yami's heart jumped into his throat and stayed there.

Yugi was standing with his eyes close, looking dazed out, a bit lightheaded, but mostly like he was on a high. His lips were parted and his head slightly lolled back. Yami's eyes fixed on Yugi's slender neck, the two puncture wounds scaring him more than all three vampires combined! Yugi's skin looked paler than normal, his clothes a little ruffled, and he held the aura of no fear.

Bakura sauntered forwards and touched Yami's neck with an icy hand "He smells so good, Yugi, can't you smell his scent? Don't you want to _taste_ it?" Yugi inhaled and sighed, moaning like he was trying to hold back. Atem smirked at Bakura before motioning him to back off. Atem let Yugi go and stood behind him, hands on Yugi's shoulders, all possessive like he owned him. Yami glared harder at the Pharaoh but the floor dropped out from under him when Yugi's eyes snapped open and locked with his own.

Yugi's lovely, sparkling, open, innocent and beautiful amethyst eyes were gone. The irises were now a solid red like the others, Marik and Bakura hissed in delight. Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and his expression slowly darkened. Yami's breathing sped up, those eyes… they were telling him one thing about Yugi that he'd never be able to achieve otherwise; _predator…_

Yami shook his head "Yugi…" he breathed out so quietly not even _he_ heard his own voice.

Atem smirked and leaned around Yugi to place his lips by his ear "Show him, my beauty… show him that there is nothing to fear… blood has always been the core of our world…" Yugi's head leaned back and his eyes flickered shut slightly as if he was enjoying the slight touches from the pure evil vampire behind him.

Yugi's eyes flashed and he slowly walked forwards towards Yami, Atem letting him walk alone. Marik growled lowly "Save some for us, little guy" he flashed a sadistic grin that had Yugi's lips twitching in return.

Yami looked at the boy he loved so much, there had to be something inside him that remembered him, what they shared. "Yugi" Yami breathed out.

Yugi smiled and two pearly fangs indented his lips that were parted slightly, not exactly a smile, not exactly a smirk. Yami winced at seeing Yugi looking so evil. Yugi invaded his personal space and a hand raised, touching him on the stomach and that hand travelling upwards over his chest as he leaned up towards Yami's neck, the hand cupping the right side of Yami's throat to keep him still, the pulse flying at a mile a moment.

Yami begged Yugi with his eyes. "Yugi, please, don't…"

"Yami…" Yugi purred out, Yami's eyes flying wide in surprise. Yugi licked his lips took a breath then pounced. Yami screamed, and kept screaming, Yugi made a low growling noise and Bakura and Marik smirked at the gorging sound that came from his lips, he was eagerly taking his fill, swallowing quickly and missing some.

Yugi pulled back and Yami slumped, panting, gasping, boarding on sobs and gritting his teeth, blood all down his throat. Yugi licked his lips with his eyes half closed, blood staining them, and his chin and part of his clothes, he'd taken blood in such a rush…

Marik leaned in and carefully wiped Yugi's face with a corner of his black cape, smirking slightly as Yugi opened his eyes. Yugi smirked back with a sigh of contentment "Thanks Kicks" Marik smirked at his old nickname. Yugi looked at the bag of vampire hunting weapons and kicked it over, some spilling all over the floor. Yugi picked up an impressive small sword and examined it with a sadistic interest, half mad red eyes picking out every little sharp point.

Atem watched, proud of his beauty's first evil act, Yugi walked up to him and held the sword between them. Atem's hands closed around his own. Yugi glazed up with longing "I want his head" he said clearly "Whether he turns into a vampire or not… he won't stop hunting us now…"

Atem's eyes widened in pleasure, he looked at his weaker look alike and saw the head raise slightly at those words, slight betrayal and hurt in his eyes that looked slightly more red now. Atem looked at his beauty and pushed the sword into his hands more firmly "He is yours to end" he told him through a purr before capturing those lips and making Yugi groan.

Yami winced at seeing them kiss and tried to turn away. Bakura who was on his right pushed his head back to watch "See how weak you are? The Pharaoh is all he needs now… Yugi can't I have a bite first?" he whined as he eyed the neck side that wasn't bitten.

Yugi broke the kiss, turning with a growl "He's mine!" he snapped angrily, the glass all around then cracking as jagged spider web shatter lines branched out from Yugi's general position and emotions.

Bakura and Marik backed off slightly, hands up at his anger, Atem chucking and urging him forwards "My beauty mustn't be upset" he warned the two cowering vampires.

Yugi sauntered up to Yami and paused near his face, "I wonder if you would be as good a kisser as Atem?" the sword tip touched Yami's lips. Yugi leaned forwards and with a quick glance at Atem, pressed his lips to Yami's. Yami felt like he was being dominated, devoured and cherished all at the same time. His heaven in the middle of hell, his kissed back and tried not to groan when Yugi wedged a knee between his legs. Yugi pulled back when Yami was panting for air, Yugi licked his lips and laughed, it sounded insane "You don't disappoint… On his knees!" he snapped at Bakura and Marik.

The two untied him and forced him on his knees, easy because he was weak, and the back of his neck was exposed. Yugi ran a hand over his bared skin, hearing Atem take a step close to watch. "Poor Yami…" Yugi chuckled, lifting the sword.

Yami winced and closed his eyes "Yugi I love you" he said as the sword reached its height, ready to kill him.

Marik eyed the neck then looked closer, the blood had moved, there wasn't a wound! He looked at Yugi and Yugi locked eyes with him, he knew. "You're a fake!" Marik shouted at him, Yugi swung the sword with all his strength and Marik's head bounced onto the floor, Yugi turned fully around and the sword stabbed through Atem's chest, making him gasp and stagger.

Yugi snarled at him "For my Family!" he hissed and pulled the sword upwards, more blood poured out and Atem leaned against a glass panel. His eyes wide as he realised what had happened, Yugi had betrayed him…

* * *

_Yugi invaded Yami's personal space and a hand raised, touching him on the stomach and that hand travelling upwards over his chest as he leaned up towards Yami's neck, the hand cupping the right side of Yami's throat to keep him still, the pulse flying at a mile a moment._

_Yami begged Yugi with his eyes. "Yugi, please, don't…"_

_ "Yami…" Yugi purred out. But at the same time-_

**_Yami can you hear me?_**

_Yami gasped. **Yugi! You can-**_

**_No time to explain! Just play along, when I pretend to bite you, scream like you're dying of pure agony, please just do it!_**

_Yugi harshly bit his own tongue as it touched his lips and again to make sure enough blood was there on Yami's neck as the bites were already healing, he pressed his lips to his neck and smeared Yami's throat with the red liquid, hearing him scream and silently praising his acting and apologising for what was coming next._

* * *

Yami swung his fist and it connected with Bakura's face, having faked weakness the entire time "Yugi, run!" he shouted at him before pulling out a sword of his own from the weapons spread across the floor. Yugi let Atem go and ran for the door, using his new vampire strength to punch out the panel of the already shattered glass blocking his way. Atem tore out the sword and with burning eyes followed Yugi outside.

Yami lunged at Bakura and the sword nicked his elbow. Bakura hissed in annoyance. "Ouch!" he complained and then began swinging punches of his own. Yami grunted as he was thrown back into a wall. Bakura glared "Yugi was ours! We were meant to all be together again!" he snarled at Yami.

Yami kicked his groin but Bakura barely buckled, his eyes blazed and he began beating Yami up with an animalistic rage. Yami took the blows and swung, a finger fell off, a hand, then Bakura left his guard open just enough and Yami sliced off his head.

When he head rolled off to one side Yami winced "I'm sorry, Ryou, Malik… I hope you can forgive this" he said to the pair of headless corpses, who had formerly been Yugi's best friends and flatmates before Atem had turned up. Now they were evil and dead and possibly eternally damned. Yami hoped they wouldn't go to hell for just being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

A crash from outside brought Yami's attention back to earth.

* * *

Yugi ran and left Yami to take care of Bakura, Yugi heard Atem tear out the sword and then follow him, Yugi whimpered and tried out his new speed but wasn't fast enough. Atem had him pinned by his throat to a chimney stack, growling and snarling in his face. "You think I'll just let you go, my beauty?" he raged at him "No! I've waited too long to be free! I'm going to damn all Lights!"

"The Light wants you back!" Yugi choked out from around the hand, both his hands holding his neck and trying to let him get air to talk, he didn't need to breathe anymore.

Atem's hold tightened "Does it? How do you know?"

Yugi kicked Atem in the stomach, fighting instincts kicking in and making him aggressive, Atem let him go and Yugi spoke more easily as he backed off. "They don't turn their backs; all you had to say was that you wanted to join them, but you didn't you chose darkness thinking you deserved it, that's why you're stuck here!" Yugi shouted at him.

Atem yelled and punched, Yugi ducked and rolled between his legs, jumping up to reach for the top of the chimney stack and be out of reach for a while, Atem grabbed Yugi's ankle and threw him into a wall. Yugi grunted and fell in a heap.

Atem stood on his stomach and spat in his face "Let's see if the Light will take you as you are!" he prepared to throw Yugi over into the fire down the chimney. Yugi struggled as much as he could then Yami was there.

He jumped up behind Atem and stabbed him through the back, his other arm wrapping around his neck and tried to choke or control him. Yugi was dropped and he jumped to his feet as soon as he was able to, faster than Yami could keep up with. Atem was unaffected by the sword, just pissed off, and grabbed the choking arm and threw him over his head and onto the ground before him.

Yami cried out with the impact and saw Atem take out the sword from his back and snarl at him, fangs out and eyes blazing. Yami glared up at his look alike as the vampire brought the sword up over his head to stab through Yami's heart.

"No!"

Yugi was there, he pounced on Atem's back, arms and legs latching on and his new, sharp fags burying themselves in Atem's neck, not to feed, but because they were _weapons_! Yugi's eyes were fiery and his teeth scraped through flesh, trying to tear the throat in his mouth open. Atem yelled but appeared more angered and dropped the sword to throw Yugi off him, Yugi scraped his back but flipped himself over and landed in a crouch, he hissed at Atem with a predators face.

Yami lay weakly, that flip hurting him more than he would admit at the moment. Atem growled at Yugi, trying to scare him into submission and make him his own again, Yugi flexed his muscled and snarled back defiantly and then they both attacked at the same time. They collided in mid air and, because Yugi was smaller and weaker and less experienced, Atem managed to smash Yugi backwards and into a bill board with lights and broken cables that showered them both in sparks. Atem growled at Yugi and Yugi replied in kind, punching him in the stomach, on the wounds and making Atem back off slightly.

Yami sat up, his back killing him, he saw Yugi struggling with the older vampire, he was impressed Yugi had managed to remain sane through the transformation, it most likely had to do with the fact Yugi already had vampire blood in his veins, his fighting was both impressive and scary as Yugi was normally so gentle. Yami felt his heart sing as Yugi tried to defend him and, even though he was clearly scared and being reckless, he was fighting the evil vampire with all his strength, Yami wanted to help, he picked up the discarded sword and threw it at the pair of them.

Atem was looked at him as he caught the missile before it could hit him in the back of the head and snarled "I'll tear out your innards weakling!" he shrieked at Yami, who quickly ducked under the returned missile, it embedded itself in the wall all the way to the hilt!

Yugi saw Atem move to pounce at Yami again then saw a cable land at his feet and in his mind he saw the rope that Atem tried to hang himself with, the rope broke…

Yugi snatched it up and wrapped it tightly and quickly around Atem's throat. Atem looked at him in alarm and shock, he wasn't expecting that! Yugi's red eyes bore into Atem's and he hissed out "This is how you die!" before jumping backwards and pulling Atem with him, over the edge of the building and into space.

Yugi heard Yami yelling his name and he braced himself for the horrid fall he was going to endure, even a vampire would have a broken bone or two from this height… Yugi yelped when his fall was instantly stopped. He looked up, Atem and grabbed his wrist, holding onto him, stopping him from falling to injury. Their red eyes locked.

They were suspended about three meters from the house's walls so there was no escape. Atem was making choking noises past the cable firmly around his neck. He looked upwards and saw the sky lightening. Yugi followed his gaze then looked at the ground. Either way he would be hurt, the sun would burn him because he was a vampire, even if he did manage somehow to hang onto his soul, and the fall would hurt him as he was just about three stories off the ground.

Atem's grip slipped and Yugi gasped as he was hanging by his fingertips. Atem not letting go…

Yami leaned over and saw what Yugi had done. Atem looked at the sun again then down at the ground as best he could even though he was hanging, Yugi's eyes went wide as he realised what he was about to do, Atem let go. Yugi didn't scream as he fell, he couldn't find the breath to do that… _you saved me… why?_ Yugi grunted as he hit the hard pavement hip first, his legs aching and he lay on his back, eyes not opened and body not responding.

Yami rushed for the fire escape and began running down to him, Atem stared at the unconscious boy in something that looked like concern. Yugi snapped awake as Yami reached his side, he looked up at Yami with red eyes and they were apologetic again, apologising for what he was…

Yami pulled his upper body onto his lap and touched his cheek, loving him entirely even though he was a monster now. Yugi's eyes filled with grateful tears when he saw Yami's shining love for him in his redish eyes, then they both looked up at Atem tried to speak to them. Yugi looked up with his block red eyes and Atem locked gazes with him "I… release… you" he gasped out, a hand outstretched to him as if he was close enough to touch his forehead or heart.

Yugi blinked in surprise, then his body jerked upwards in Yami's arms, his body being dragged upwards by his heart as the vampire blood in him was eradicated. Yugi opened his eyes in a daze and Yami gasped when he saw a deep blue, like a sapphire but richer and the eye was deeper than a jewel could ever hope to achieve, Yugi slumped back into Yami's embrace then blinked, his eyes were back to their normal amethyst.

Yugi stared up at Atem, his face asking silently; _why?_

Atem smirked and touched his chest as the light of dawn began to touch the tips of his hair "My… beauty… my… light… _Weakling… take… care… of… My Lig_-" it ended in a scream as the sunlight touched him. He burst into flames. Yami looked away, Yugi couldn't. Yugi watched, wide eyed and watery cheeked while Atem was reduced to ashes in the wind. When he was gone… Yugi sobbed, scared, sad, confused, hurt and relieved into Yami's arms. Yami held him and let the smaller one cry himself out.

After a while Yugi calmed down and said "Yami… are you-"

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about" Yami told him softly, gently picking him up bridal style and walking to his apartment, a little walk from here but they needed to talk… they weren't in a hurry…

Yugi sniffed and nodded "I'm not hurt… he… he let me go…" Yami nodded, grateful that he did release Yugi from the vampire's curse. Atem… had told, no _ordered,_ Yami to look after Yugi… maybe he wasn't as dark as he always seemed to be, he knew he had to let him go…

Yugi gripped Yami shirt and smiled at him "Y-you were brilliant" he told him. "So brave…" he blushed as his icy body heated up again.

Yami was pleased to see the blush, it meant Yugi was getting better. "It was your idea aibou, and you fooled three vampires at once, I'm so proud of you"

Yugi smiled, blushing more, he'd always wanted to seem brave and special for Yami… "You made it real with the screaming…"

Yami rolled his eyes "You scared me Yugi, when he took you away… then I saw your eyes…" Yami trailed off with a shiver of horror, he thought Yugi had been killed like Atem had and now there was only a soulless monster that lived in Yugi's shell. Yugi smiled and touched Yami's face, Yami leaned into his touch. Yami sighed "I was so glad when you spoke to me, told me your plan. Though I nearly lost it when you kissed the life out of me"

Yugi blushed badly. "Y-Yami, don't tease me…"

Yami opened his door and put Yugi down on his bed. "I'm not teasing…" he said more seriously than anything else he'd said today. Yugi blushed and stared at his hands, remembering what Yami had said before; _Yugi I love you_, Yami smiled "You know what… I was so jealous today"

Yugi looked up "Why?"

Yami caught Yugi's chin and turned his face up to his own "Atem got to kiss you… your first kiss" he added with a frown.

Yugi shook his head "Na… that was years ago, me and Serenity under the mistletoe, accident and nothing serious I promise!" he insisted, Yami chuckling at the thought. Yugi smiled "Atem wasn't a good kisser…" he said thoughtfully "It felt more like he was trying to choke me, rather than make me enjoy it" he blushed as Yami raised an eyebrow.

Yami leaned in and murmured "Yugi… can I?" _kiss you…?_

Yugi blinked then smiled and closed his eyes "Yeah…"

Yami hesitatingly touched Yugi's cool lips, humming lightly when Yugi responded. Their lips moved with each others perfectly, Yugi's tongue licked at Yami's lips after a while and Yami happily let him deepen the kiss, playing and enjoying the wait for his turn, Yami edged his tongue into Yugi's mouth and the boy at once moaned.

Yami broke the kiss and the two lay down on the bed together and held each other tightly. Atem was gone, or at rest, or back with the light he missed so much it turned to hatred, and Yami and Yugi were together…

Yugi knew things would be different, he had to plan Malik's and Ryou's funerals and he knew that his body had changed a bit, Yami had noticed his eyes seemed to have a bit more blue in them, and they appeared fully blue in some lights. Yami's eyes appeared more red now at Atem was dead, but it was a good colour, a crimson of love not of blood and rage that Atem's eyes had represented. Yugi snuggled closer to his new boyfriend and the two fell asleep in the light of the new dawn.

* * *

**Yami: So my past self and I were rivals over Yugi. That's interesting, and a good idea, but it's not original.**

**Hey! Complain in a review Yami. I thought it was better than temporarily pairing him up with Seto. *Both shiver* You know some people like to do that with you? How gross can they get?**

**Yami: *Gone rather pale* Well... it's not the worst one I've heard.**

**... Do I want to know the sickest Pairing? Ones with Teá/Anzu or Mai or Vivian are acceptable as it creates bashing so they aren't gross, just cringworthy.**

**Yami:... YugiXPeagsus.**

***Vomits* Bloody Hell!**

**Yami: I know.**

***Looks seriously ill* I'd better go and call the Dr. Please Review to make me feel better. I'll get you back for this Yami!**

**Yami: *Watches distressed author leave* It's a good thing she doesn't write Atem as a sperate person to me too often. I'd hate to be fighting over Aibou. Amme-chan wants you to know that she's updating Adventures in the New World ASAP, because she's left school now she'll have more time to do this stuff, Please Vote on the Poll and Please Review.**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL!**


	2. Fabled Raven

***picks up Card* The Fabled Raven... What oneshot could I create with this? mmm...**

**Ryou: You'll think of something good.**

**Yeah. I kinda want to do a morral one, or some sort of fairytale. Oh! I got it!**

**Ryou: What?**

**I know what to write now! This oneshot will be good!**

**Ryou: Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

_Summary:  
Yugi's life is miserable every since his Grandpa died. His legal Guardian doen't give a damn about him and lets him live alone in the game shop. Yugi doesn't have friends because of such harsh bulling problems, yet there could be a way out of this life, for the good of heart. Could a wounded raven hold the answer? In the Aftermath "Who knew that one act of kindness would lead to this…"_

* * *

Yugi limped home from school late one afternoon. Ushio and his goons had ganged up on him again…

Yugi winced as his leg complained underneath him, he didn't understand why they hated him so much. He hadn't done anything to them… Yugi sniffed as he turned into the park, not wanting to go home to the empty house, Grandpa had passed away a few months ago, Yugi was being watched over by a guardian who would check in on him every other month. But that guardian was the Father of the bullies. Yugi was so lonely.

The woods were always calming for Yugi, especially now, even though he was in the middle of a large city the woods drowned out any sound and let Yugi be wherever he imagined to be.

Yugi hissed as he sat on a tree stump by a small pond, the pond had a mossed over statue of a frog sitting on a toadstool. It used to spray water from its grey mouth but no more, the pond often dried up in summer droughts, so there wasn't much life living in the waters.

Yugi looked into the water and saw his own reflection staring mournfully back at him. Yugi had tri coloured hair that defied gravity in starfish shaped spikes, his hair was mainly black with the tips a mixture of dark pink and purple. His bangs were blond and hung over his face droopily, hiding his dirty and cut visage.

Yugi knelt by the water and scooped some up and washed his face patiently, slowly his creamy white skin with a healthy glow like peaches was revealed. His eyes were large and innocent, the rare colour of vivid violet jewels. They often shone and sparkled, but not recently.

Yugi was shorter than average, his frame was slender, he was extremely cute to many girls and a few boys with a personality to match. The said personality made up of mainly; compassionate, fun-loving, friendly, trusting, selfless and adorably shy. Yugi opened his backpack and pulled out a scarf. Yugi pried his trouser leg up to expose the bruise on the right of his knee. Yugi put the scarf in the water and pressed it to the swelling, hoping that the coolness would help.

Yugi, sadly, often came here like this. Yugi smiled at the fountain "The park keeper told me once that people a long time ago though that this water contained healing magic" he winced as the bruise throbbed a little. "I kinda need that now" he sighed.

Yugi patched himself up with a tiny first aid kit he carried everywhere with him, then hobbled home. Yugi let himself in and made himself a quick meal before sinking into a warm bath to help cure the bruises. Yugi curled up in the steaming water and sighed sadly, it was at times like these he wished he had friends, but thanks to his reputation as a bully magnet not many sought him out for anything above a shared school project.

The bullies were the popular kids, the ones who dated cheerleaders and who sucked up to teachers, the ones who could sweet talk their way out of trouble or another into it. Yugi had two types, one group he nicknamed 'the muscles' because they were always just big biceps.

The other Yugi has nicknamed 'the psycho's' because they gave him emotional and mental abuse, one was by keeping him isolated, so they knew that no one would help him if he asked. Yugi sighed again, he didn't cry anymore because it made him feel weak and didn't help anything.

As Yugi put himself to bed he saw out of his skylight the bright stars. Yugi sat up and smiled softly, they were pretty… he made a wish as he stared at one that flickered red and blue before returning to white. Yugi clasped his hands and whispered quietly "C-could I ask for one thing?" he wasn't sure if he was talking to some sort of god or to the one who wrote out his fate. Yugi continued "Could I have some friends? I don't want lots, I don't want fakes, could I just have one special friend who'll always be there for me? Please?" he finished his wish with a cute yawn.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning and made himself breakfast, rubbed ointment into his bruises, removed the bad aid's, and went downstairs for breakfast. Yugi hummed along to the radio and bustled around the kitchen in a cheery fashion.

Just before he set out to go to school he picked up the phone and called his Grandpa. Yugi listened the the thrity seconds of answerphone message with his Grandpa's voice on it and left a message of his own, hoping that the old man heard in in heaven. He said that he was missing him a lot and that he was alright but struggeling. Yugi went through school without anyone speaking to him, he only answered the registers and then quietly got on with his work.

After school a teacher stopped him and asked him to sit down. She had long brown hair like chocolate that fell in thick waves around to her elbows, she was very young with a pale face like the new spring and eyes a warm chestnut. She was willowy and looked like a student without her wire glasses on. She smiled at him nicely "Yugi, I admit this is no business of mine what so ever, but I am a little worried about you" Yugi blinked in shock.

"I didn't think you even knew I was in your class Miss" he blurted out in shock.

The teacher smiled and patted his head slightly "I'm a little worried Yugi, your so quiet, I've never seen you with anyone in the playground. Are you alright? If you want to talk to someone, talk to me, I won't tell or do anything if you ask me not to. But I was lonely too once and I wished there had been someone there to offer help to me when I was like that"

Yugi blinked yet again, his rounded face only showing shock and confusion. Mrs Harvet, or Miss Sophie as she was affectionately know as, was one of the nicest and most popular teachers he'd seen. Lots of students and teachers wanted to talk to her and get help from her. He was amazed that she noticed him! Him of all people! And here she was saying she was alone once like him…

Yugi opened his mouth, his story, his worried and fears and hopes and dreams ready to spill out. But…

"Thank you Miss Sophie, but nothing's wrong" was all that came out.

Miss Sophie didn't look reassured at all, she appeared even more worried if anything. Yugi hated making people feel back and raised his hands to make unimportant gestures "I'm just missing Grandpa, nothing's wrong" he assured her earnestly.

Miss Sophie looked a little unsure but in the end just nodded "I see" she turned and quickly wrote something on a sticky note before handing it to him. "If you ever need to talk, even if it has no meaning, please don't hesitate to call me" she smiled as he nodded and tucked it securely into his school jacket. "See you on Monday Yugi" she waved him off warmly.

Yugi smiled as he rounded the corner, then he sighed. "How stupid of me…" he murmured, he had just lied to one of the nicest people he's ever met and she was only trying to help him. Yugi sighed again and kept walking.

Yugi looked around the corners cautiously, just encase those bullies were around again, it seemed they had gone home while he was talking to Miss Sophie. Yugi was one street home when he heard a cat yowling and a bird squawking.

Yugi looked into the alley and gasped, it was that hateful cat that belonged to a crabby old lady down his street! The fluffy ginger cat with brown ears and a white chin had attacked Yugi a few times in his childhood and he was now terrified of the creature. The cat was pinning down a pure black raven and was hissing while it tormented it.

Yugi hated seeing suffering so ran forwards and swung his bag at the cat to try and scare it off "Get away from it!" he shouted at the horrid feline.

The cat growled, Yugi didn't even think that cats had it in them to growl! The cat jumped up at Yugi and slashed his cheek with his sharp claws, Yugi yelped and batted the cat away. The cat hissed and turned and walked away with its tail in the air regally.

Yugi had one hand over his cheek and then turned his attention to the raven. The raven was looking up at the boy with its eye half closed, it was on its stomach with both wings spread out where the cat had pinned it. Yugi shuffled closer and carefully brought his hands closer to the hurt bird.

The bird protested weakly as Yugi eased his little hands under the bird's stomach, Yugi winced as bird expressed its pain. It looked like its right wing was broken and his beak was scratched. Yugi lifted the bird gently and let it shift to get comfortable. Yugi smiled at the raven before whispering softly "Don't worry, I'll take care of you" he promised as he stood up.

The raven croaked softly but lay still. Yugi entered the shop and placed the hurt bird onto a kitchen towel, hoping it would be more comfortable that way. Yugi gently stroked the back of the bird's head and cooed softly to relax it. The bird at last relaxed and Yugi carefully examined the wing.

Yugi didn't know what to do. He bit his lip and then went to boot up the old computer while also getting an old cardboard box. He placed the bird into the box and placed it beside him while he quietly researched how to fix a bird's wing.

The raven seemed to be over its shock and stood up, it cawed in pain and seemed to cringe. Yugi petted its back soothingly "Shh, I'm trying to help you, as soon as I know what to do…" he quickly read a small article and then nodded before he went to his first aid kit. He pulled out the gauze tape and found a pair of scissors.

Yugi pulled the bird onto the table and looked at the wing carefully, checking for any other injuries, there appeared to be none. Yugi carefully cut about eleven inches of the tape before sticking it to the table so it hung off as was ready for use. Yugi winced as he thought about what he had to do next "I'm sorry" he whispered to the raven before grasping the hurt wing.

The raven cringed and cawed in pain. Yugi winced as well "Sorry, but it will help" he assured it before carefully folding the wing into its natural folded position against the bird's body, all the while the bird seemed to cringe. Yugi pulled out the tape and began to wrap it around the bird's body, under its belly, under the other wing so that one could flap if the bird so wished, and attached the tape back onto itself.

Yugi sighed when it was over "Okay, that's it" he placed the bird into the box and watched it as the article advised, the bird wobbled as it tried to stand and it frailed around off balance for two minuets, all the while it seemed to glare at the teen who was watching worriedly.

Yugi disappeared to the kitchen and got a shallow saucer for its water, making sure not to make it too deep, he didn't want the bird tripping and falling into it and end up drowning. Yugi placed the water into the box and winced as the bird pecked his hand angrily.

Yugi nodded, understanding why it was so upset "I'm sorry I hurt you, but your wing is broken, it needs to heal in that position or you'll never fly again" he explained to try and make friends with the bird again. Yugi put in some sunflower seeds and some bits of tuna on seperate bowls into his temporary home, not really knowing what ravens ate, but at least now it had a choice.

"I'm Yugi" he greeted the bird softly. The bird blinked at him curiously. Yugi looked harder and gasped when he saw that the raven had dark red eyes, like blood. He worried if his eyes were bleeding but it seemed to be its eye colour. Yugi sighed "Wow, you have red eyes, that's unusual"

The bird just pecked at its seeds. Yugi smiled "I hope you get better quickly" Yugi returned to his computer and found that he'd need to catch some bugs, alive and let the raven hunt them in his box to keep him wild. He would also need to keep the bandage on for at least a week, then see how it moved, if it still wouldn't move it, he'd need to tie it up again for another few days.

Yugi went to bed, opening the sky light and putting the bird on his desk so that he's be able to get some air and see the stars, hopefully he'd be well soon. Yugi fell asleep with wishes for the bird to recover quickly.

* * *

Yugi cared for the bird gently and with every effort, he went to the park after a weekly beating and pulled out a plastic container and went to find some bugs. He found a few ones that he thought the raven would like, because of his black feathers he's called him Yami.

Yami had been in the box and for four days. Yugi checked the weather every day and if it was due to be sunny all day he would climb up through the sky light and put the box on a flat piece of tile so that he'd have sun and air. Yugi put a strong but thin net mesh over the top to keep horrid cats and birds of prey out while keeping the bird in and from falling to his death.

Yugi came home and put the container of bugs in his room while he climbed up to get Yami. "Yami? I'm home" he greeted the bird as he reached the box. The raven blinked up at him and cawed, almost like he was greeting Yugi back.

Yugi smiled radiantly, the bruise on his face hurting him as he did so but he was happy so he ignored it. Yugi carefully climbed back into his room and opened the bug box and placed it into Yami's box, taking out the old water and giving him fresh while he inspected the bugs on offer.

When Yugi came back all but the little snails had been eaten, Yugi smiled "I thought you'd be hungry" he placed a small container of seeds into his box as well. Yugi sat on his bed and began his own weekly patch up. He cleaned his cuts and bruises and then went for his usual hot bath to sooth the aches.

Yugi climbed into bed, wincing with every movement, and then collapsed against his pillow, exhausted. Yami blinked up at the boy in what looked like confusion. He cawed to get Yugi's attention then tilted his head curiously.

Yugi blinked, confused and then smiled "It's like your worried about me… don't be, this is normal. Ushio and his gang like to beat up the weak ones… and Grandpa can't stop them because he's in heaven now" Yugi spoke softly, almost like the coo of a dove. Yami made a growling noise, Yugi smiled at him "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it, my guardian is the bully's Dad so I'm a little stuck like this with no where to turn…"

Yugi closed his eyes as if he was going to fall asleep when he opened one and smiled "I'm so glad you're here Yami, I finally have someone to talk to, I know you won't tell anyone my secrets. Miss Sophie offered to talk, and she's so nice, but… I'd rather have a friend to talk to than a teacher" Yugi reached into the box and ran gentle fingers over Yami's hurt wing "Can I call you friend?" he asked sweetly, smiling like a shy angel.

Yami rubbed his beak against Yugi's hand and hopped onto the thumb, his claws squeezing gently. Yugi pulled his hand up and Yami remained perched where he was. Yugi smiled tearfully "Thank you"

* * *

The next week Yugi took off the tape and carefully let Yami stretch his wing. "Is it fixed?" he wondered, only a week seemed a pretty short time to have the bone mended. Yami flapped them both and walked a little until he tried to fly. Yugi winced as he crashed landed into his bedroom door.

Yugi went over and picked him up gently, Yami seemed stressed by the face that he couldn't fly, Yugi stroked his head carefully "Don't worry, you need to learn how to fly again because you haven't used it for so long" he put Yami on his desk and smiled "Fly around my room while I'm at school, after a few days when you can fly again you can go home" he smiled reassuringly.

Yami tilted his head to the side and pecked at Yugi's smallest finger, like he was asking; what about you?

Yugi smiled "I'll be alright… I've managed up until now, we should worry about you first. Behave while I'm out, see you later Yami" he said as he shut the bedroom door and locked up the house before running to school.

* * *

Miss Sophie noticed he was a bit happier and stopped him just before he left for lunch to talk. She smiled at him warmly "You seem happier, has something happened?"

Yugi nodded "I found a raven being attacked by a cat. I saved it and I've been taking care of it, soon he'll be able to fly back home"

Miss Sophie smiled brightly "Your so kind to help a bird. Remember if you ever need to talk I'm home most evenings marking work, have a nice day Yugi" she smiled as she got out her material for the next lesson.

* * *

Yugi rushed home later that day, he quickly unlocked the door and got inside. The bullies were right behind him, Yugi locked the door and backed away, biting his lip and panting hard. He hoped they wouldn't break in to get him.

The bullies went off when they realised that Yugi was out of their reach for the evening. Yugi leaned against the wall and caught his breath, almost as soon as school was out he'd been chased, it was a miracle that he'd gotten home without being caught. Yugi took off his backpack and rushed upstairs.

He opened the door slowly just encase Yami was right behind it. "Yami I'm home!" he sang happily. Yami cawed and landed on Yugi's shoulder, nudging Yugi's cheek with his beak. Yugi smiled radiantly "I see your flying again, how good are you?"

Yami took off and circled the room finely, his wings looking perfect again. Yugi smiled and held a hand out for Yami to land on. Yami landed on his thumb and cawed in triumph. Yugi smiled and petted his head "I knew you could do it" Yami turned to groom his feathers, if Yugi didn't know better he would have sworn that the bird was blushing.

Yugi let Yami climb onto his desk chair, Yugi sat and worked on his homework in between little one sided conversations with the lovely bird who listened the entire time. Yugi sighed when he finished his work and put it back into his folder, Yugi turned to his feathered friend and smiled warmly "I guess you can go home in the morning"

Yami made a contented noise, Yugi smiled as well before saying "I bet your friends have been worrying about you" he stroked Yami's smooth black feathers "I'm going to miss you" he admitted before getting ready to go to bed. Yugi let Yami fly around the house, downstairs and upstairs, but not outside as he wanted to say goodbye properly. Yugi tucked himself in and closed his eyes, the raven sat staring down at the human, its rare red eyes thoughtful…

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes slowly. He looked around in a daze, he was in the woods at the park, only it was night. The stars and moon were hanging in the sky, only the moon was red and the sky down to the clouds were dark hues of red. Any would have thought that this atmosphere was spooky or scary, but Yugi found it enormously romantic and sensual. The grass was vivid dark green and dotted with white flowers, the woods were as they normally were, but a purple mist wound its way through the tree trunks.

Little sparkles glittered in random places as Yugi wandered through the woods, shadows and darkness pressed around him, but he wasn't scared, he was excited with the feeling of mystery and danger.

Yugi found himself at the healing pond he often went to. The water was peaceful and calming. Suddenly arms wrapped around Yugi's body, slowly and full of affection. Yugi looked over his shoulder and came face to face with a pair of beautiful crimson eyes…

Large black wings wrapped around Yugi's form as well as arms, but Yugi almost didn't notice as his attention was on the hypnotising crimson eyes…

The eyes suddenly narrowed slightly in a smile, warm breath washed over Yugi's ear and neck as a baritone voice, full of confidence, warmth and affection sounded in Yugi's ears "Yugi… finally we meet"

* * *

Yugi blinked and opened his eyes to meet his bedroom ceiling. Yugi sat up quickly and looked around at the perfectly normal bedroom. Yugi shook his head and put a hand to his forehead, _just a dream…_ Yugi nodded to himself "That's what it was" he assured himself out loud before getting up.

Yami flew into his bedroom and landed on his shoulder. Yugi smiled at him "Morning Yami" he put his school bag on the kitchen table. Yugi sighed "I guess this is goodbye…" he smiled sadly.

Yami blinked then lowered his beak as if he was agreeing with him. Yugi unlocked the shop door and smiled as Yami flew up into the air "Goodbye!" he called after him, waving and smiling, glad that he was back where he belonged.

Yami cawed loudly and then was a distant speck in the sky. Yugi sighed and lowered his arm, _at least he's happy._ Yugi locked the doors and went to school. At school Yugi stared out of the window bored to death when a black bird landed on the sill. Yugi blinked, then blinked again. The raven looked directly at him and Yugi saw the red eyes… Yugi smiled brilliantly "Yami…" he sighed out.

When the bell went Yugi rushed to the window and opened it, Yugi offered a hand for Yami to perch on, Yami accepted with a contented "caw-caw".

Yugi pulled his arm inside "Hey Yami, I thought I'd never see you again" he brought Yami close to his face, Yami pecked at Yugi's littlest bang affectionately, Yugi giggled.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked and saw Miss Sophie staring at him in amazement. Yugi turned and smiled at her "Miss Sophie!" he greeted cheerfully.

The teacher just stared at Yami. She smiled eventually "Is this the bird you saved?"

Yugi nodded "Yeah, this is Yami. Yami, this is Miss Sophie" the bird cawed and groomed his wings, disinterested in anyone but Yugi.

Miss Sophie just smiled "He's a lovely raven, you saved his ability to fly then" she stated warmly as she saw the bid land on Yugi's shoulder and peck at his hair, as if he was grooming him.

Yugi giggled "Yami, stop it, what are you doing?" the raven just made a chuckling noise and nudged Yugi's cheek again. Yugi nodded at Miss Sophie "I taped his wing up and kept him healthy, but he seems to have taken a liking to me" Yami nudged his cheek again.

Miss Sophie smiled "I can see, run along home Yugi"

Yugi nodded "Goodbye Miss" Yami stayed on his shoulder, Yugi happily chatting with the bird. Yugi turned the corner and gasped, the bullies were there, the Muscles. Yugi began to tremble in fear, Yami saw the boys and made a low growling noise, they were the ones who had hurt him before, Yami was sure of it.

Ushio turned and saw Yugi, he smirked and held up a key, it was the spare key that his Father had as Yugi's guardian. "Hey cousin, I was so sad we couldn't talk with you in the shop the other day, I had to get my own key"

Yugi whimpered in fear, now not even his house was safe! The boys began to approach but Yugi just ran. Yami flew over his head, not leaving him for an instant, Yami swooped down in front of Yugi and guided him to another alley. Yugi darted inside the super narrow space without a second thought.

Ushio cursed as his large shoulders refused to fit in the alleyway in question. Yugi cowered at the end of the alley, it was a dead end. "Get him boys, he needs to be taught a lesson"

Yugi trembled as the two skinny boys came to drag him out. Yami hovered above the scene and waited for the perfect moment. As soon as they boys were close he dived and scratched his sharp claws across one's face while screeching in the other's ear. Both shouted in pain and panic before staggering back, looking around for what had hurt them. Yami dove again and scratched again, the two boys backed away fearfully.

Yugi saw Yami defend him and smiled "Yami…" he smiled. The two boys got out of the alley and stayed away.

* * *

The bullies left after a while. Yugi peeked out and saw that he was alone. He looked up and saw Yami sitting on a streetlamp, Yugi raised a wrist and Yami flew down to perch on the offered limb. "Thank you Yami, I guess we are even now" he smiled.

Yugi looked at his shop from around the corner and saw that the lights were on. He sighed "I can't go home…" _not if they can get in and hurt me anytime they like. It's going to be so cold tonight... I wish I had my blanket._ Yami nodded his beak solemnly then cawed and flew off towards the park.

Yugi gasped "Yami?" he gasped as he saw his friend leaving "Yami! Please don't go!" he ran after the bird, not wanting another friend to leave him. Yugi followed the little bird to the park, he leaned on his knees to breath before looking up after his friend.

Yugi gasped in amazement.

The moon was red, _just like my dream!_ Yugi thought as he slowly walked into the woods. The sky wasn't red and there wasn't any exotic and mysterious mist or pretty sparkles, so it was just the red moon. But Yugi knew where he was going now. Yugi stopped before the pond and saw Yami perched on the statue in the middle "Why did you run off?" he asked the raven tearfully.

Yami looked up at the sky and then spread his wings, he flew and landed in the middle of the pond, on a lily pad. As Yugi watched the moon came to be directly overhead, its unearthly glow bathed the pond in a beautiful red. Yami's wings rose over his head but he didn't take off, the pond water suddenly reared up and coiled around the bird.

Yugi watched spellbound as the water cocooned the raven, the cocoon grew to the size of a person and when it fell away a different being stood before Yugi.

Yugi's heart was in his throat. The little raven had transformed.

The being before him was human shaped with large black wings coming from his back, the same colour as a raven's. He was dressed entirely in black leather, with feathers around the collar and on his shoulders where the leather vest ended. He wore tight fitting leather pants, shoes with silver studs and a slight heal. His skin was deeply tanned, his eyes were a hypnotic crimson, their gaze stunning and spearing, as if he could see into your soul.

The eyes were rarther narrow and had black eyeliner around them, his hair was similar to Yugi's only he had blond lightning strikes standing up against the spikes of hair tipped in crimson. He lacked the cute blond bang that Yugi had.

His frame was lithely muscled, the hint of a six pack and of great physical strength. Yet his hands were almost delicate looking, as if they were used for carving or painting rather than throwing punches. Yugi could only stare, this man… was… _gorgeous_.

Yugi blushed as soon as he thought that. The man smirked and stepped off the lily pad that was supporting him, he walked across the water's surface and stood on the bank before Yugi. Yugi had backed up a few steps as the handsome stranger approached.

The smirk was both sexy and taunting, like he knew Yugi was attracted to him and was daring him to do something about it. Yugi only blushed harder. The smirk faded into a simple warm smile "Yugi… finally we meet" he sighed and his black angel wings shifted with the breath.

Yugi squeaked "Y-you… w-who a-are you?" he stuttered out.

The man smiled "I am Atem, Prince of the Ravens. But you have affectionately begun calling me Yami, Little One"

Yugi gasped "Y-Yami?"

The man nodded, he reached out and touched Yugi's shoulder "It's me Little One" he smiled attractively, in amusement "I'm so glad that you got the chance to see my true form"

Yugi's eyes flicked over Atem's form and he licked his dry lips while nodding. "B-But how? Y-you were a bird"

Atem smiled and stretched his wings "The royal family of the Ravens has magical powers, we come from a place where human's cannot enter, our people thriving there" he trailed his hand down Yugi's arm to hold his hand "We can come into the human world and be messengers from the gods and fates, or just to fly free"

Atem's face was troubled "I admit I was careless when I let that feline sneak up on me… You saved my life Yugi" his free hand touched Yugi's cheek, the one that the raven always nudged affectionately. "You saved me, cared for me, restored my ability to fly, I want to repay you"

Yugi blinked in shock "Y-you are Yami…" he gasped out.

Atem nodded "Yes. When I vanished for that morning I went to see my Father, the Raven King" he smiled gently "He is also grateful to you for saving me, when I returned to you I planned to wait until tonight when the red moon gave me enough power to transform in the human world. I wanted to thank you, to repay you" he smiled warmly. On his eyes Yugi was an angel for saving him, keeping him safe and always thinking of his wellbeing. Truly this little one was a jewel amongst pebbles.

Yugi blinked again, his eyes large, then he looked down and blushed "Y-your welcome… I couldn't just leave you there, I-I was happy to help"

Atem smiled and touched Yugi's chest, right over his heart "You have a good heart. Yet you suffer so much here, I've watched you, your so alone all the time" Yugi looked up and saw that Atem was looking unbearably sad. He caressed Yugi's cheek "Even when you are surrounded by others you remain alone…" his eyes shone with unshed tears.

Yugi reacted at once, reaching out to comfort him "Please don't cry" he whispered.

Atem blinked a few times then sighed and spoke again, the two boys holding each other's shoulders "This world hold nothing but pain and unfairness for you, Farther agreed with me when I explained how you had helped me, I want to help you now" he took a step back and tugged on Yugi's hands gently "Come with me, I'll take you to my world, you'll never be mistreated again"

Yugi's eyes widened and watered "I won't have to be alone?"

Atem shook his head "Never, no one will hurt you, no one will ignore or abuse you. My people already love you, you saved their Prince, please, let me take you away from here"

Yugi's eyes shone with tears, _all I ever wanted…_ "Please, please take me there. I don't care if I've just met you, or if everything is so confusing. I want to know what happiness feels like again…"

Atem smiled widely and pulled Yugi closer, he bent down and lifted Yugi into his arms. "Hold on tightly little one" he warned before jumping into the sky and beating his black wings. Yugi gasped and cringed closer to Atem's warmth.

* * *

Atem took Yugi to his world, Yugi received a hero's welcome the second he arrived. He was thanked heartily by the Raven King in the Palace, and was given a home in the said Palace. Yugi was so happy in the new world he was taken to, it was perfect, everyone was so friendly. Yugi made friends at once, some other residents in the Palace; Ryou and his lover Bakura, Joey and his lover Seto –who was the head of court after the King and Prince. Yugi also made friends with Joey's sister Serenity, Seto's brother Mokuba, Anzu –who looked a lot like a cheerleader form Yugi's old life called Teá but nicer- and her brothers Tristan and Duke.

Yugi was so happy in the Palace, as the only human there he got a lot of attention and everyone warmed to him as he was so kind and adorable. Eventually Yugi asked to be given wings of his own. People came from far and wide to watch the ceremony of their hero, Yugi's heart was so pure it showed in his appearance, he became a snow white raven with amethyst eyes.

Over the years Yugi and Atem fell in love, they were shy and secretive about it. But eventually Atem admitted that he loved Yugi and Yugi was only too happy to return his affections. Yugi and Atem married the following summer, Yugi was crowned regent of the Raven throne and Atem became the King as his Father stepped down to enjoy his retirement years as simply a member of the counsel.

Yugi stood before the crowds as he took his seat on the 'queen's' throne. Atem took Yugi's hand in his own and the two shared a lover's smile. Yugi leaned over to Atem and whispered "Who knew that one act of kindness would lead to this…"

* * *

**_Article. A few days after Yugi was lead to the pond._**

_Yugi Moto was found in Domino park in the early hours of the morning by the local grounds keeper. The boy was curled up by the lake and the police said that he died of exposure in the unusually cold night. An investigation was launched when information came stating that he lived alone and so had both a place to go and no reason to be outside in the first place. Ushio and friends have been arrested for the death of Yugi Moto, having been found living in his house in Yugi's stead. Many witnesses came forwards saying that Ushio often beat the boy and his presence would have kept Yugi away from warmth and shelter in the storm and icy rain._

_Miss Mrs Harvet from Domino High School stated that Yugi was a "lovely boy, rather shy but he had such a good heart. It's a heavy blow to everyone who knew him that's he's gone. He may not have been popular, but his cheerful presence will be sorely missed by all". The school, in honour of his life and in memory of the teen, have put together funds to have a memorial statue placed beside the pond where he passed away…_

_From all of Domino, RIP Yugi Moto._

* * *

A white raven read the discarded paper with interest, almost amusement, before turning away and joining a black raven in the sky.

* * *

**Ryou: Yugi died?**

**Maybe, depends on how you look at it. I mean, he could have been spirited away into the Raven's world, but his body remained behind to stop people searching for him.**

**Ryou: At least he got a happily ever after.**

**Sort of, yes. I think it's up to the people to decide if Yugi passed out and dreamed all that before passing away, or if it really happened hadn the human's needed a story to keep the magic a secret.**

**Ryou: The end scentence is rather confusing. Did it happen, or was it all a dream?**

**The artical is dated the week or so after Yugi met Atem at the pond for the first time, that's sort of going back in time because the magical worlds have different time spans or something, or maybe it's hinting that all those yeard Yugi spend with Atem were merely dreams before he passed away.**

**Ryou: I think he's happy with Atem.**

**Me too. Yet I've left room for interpritation. Please review and let me know how I've done.**


	3. Venom Snake The Pharaoh and the Slave

***picks up card* "Venom Snake"... *inspiration!***

**WARNING HEAVY "THE PHARAOH AND THE SLAVE" DOUJINSHI SPOILERS! If you want, read on but if you don't want to know some details about later chapters, please don't read.**

**Yugi: What's it this time?**

**Well I've been reading a great doujinshi called "The Pharaoh and the Slave". It's really good, a puzzleshipping thing between you and Atem. Atem's the Prince, then the Pharaoh while your the slave.**

**Yugi: ! I'm not a pleaure slave am I?**

**Nope, luckily for you, your like a personal slave. It's really cute! There is a sexy scene in chapter eleven though...**

**Yugi: *blushing madly* WHAT!?**

***hands up* hey I didn't draw or write it! www&.&ygosweet&space&.&altervista&.&o&r&g&/&doujinshi&.&htm here's the author's main place to look if your interested in reading it, just make sure to click on the english version of it. REMOVE RANDOM &'s.**

**There's a point in chapter nine, towards the end, where Yugi almost get's sold. Of course Atem comes and resues him, but I had a thought, what if Yugi had been sold. Here's what I thought up, inspired by the card "Venom Snake"**

**Yugi: *WTF face* how did you link this card to this story?**

**... just read!**

**I don't own the Pharaoh and the Slave, that belongs to it's very respected and amazing creator. I don't own Yugioh either. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Yugi staggered onwards, his body thin and malnourished, the stick in his hand tapping the desert before him, his skin telling him where the sun was. The cloth tied over his eyes keeping them hidden, his skin most likely burnt or tanned, the cape he had somehow managed to keep a hold of over the trek and the slaves tunic he still wore with one sandal doing little to shield his body against the heat of the open desert.

Yugi kept moving, knowing he'd have to find water somehow. He searched for rocks, tapping and listening, rocks in this place marked milestones or oasis's he'd learnt. Yugi thought as he moved, his entire being on auto pilot leaving his mind separate and as wandering as his body, his physical self searching for food and water in a dark world and his mind replaying that one day in his head…

Yugi whimpered "I'm sorry…"

* * *

The day after Yugi has spied Seth and the Pharaoh together Atem called Yugi in for an audience to ask about the progress of the tomb. Yugi, for once, wasn't looking forward to it, he had felt his heart break and now he just wanted to be alone, also he was still hurt after what he had witnessed yesterday. Atem ushered Yugi to stand closer once he had come in and knelt before Atem's throne.

Atem smiled kindly "Hello Yugi, thanks for being here"

Yugi nodded quietly "It's my duty Pharaoh" he murmured.

Yugi had his eyes turned down so he didn't see Atem's reaction, he was a slave, unless he was ordered to, he couldn't meet Atem's eyes, he couldn't see the gorgeous crimson his heart longed for. "There haven't been any problems, have there? If there's anything at all, you can tell me about it" Atem asked him cheerily.

"All okay" Yugi said. He just wanted this to end so he could sort out his emotions; he loved Atem… but Seth… _I'm only a slave, the Pharaoh deserves someone better than my status, even if I am a scribe now…_

Atem continued "Ah, perfect. So Yugi, do have an idea of what we can do to reinforce security in the village?" Yugi half raised his head, he liked helping Atem with these problems, they used to spend ages debating things. Often they only ended up arguing playfully and getting nowhere… Yugi liked that.

But today… Yugi's eyes hardened, Seth in his mind "If you want the truth, you shouldn't ask me that. I'm a mere slave. You have advisors who are more endowed to answer your question" Yugi refused to look Atem in the eyes when he spoke.

Atem was quiet, shocked that Yugi was being so closed to him all of a sudden. Yugi waited for Atem to talk "Well then… I guess I could ask Seth" Yugi felt his temper raise and his hands fisted.

"Yeah, sure, why not ask Seth?" Yugi snapped. "It's easier to trust someone that's stayed with you for ten years. Believe me, you're lucky to have him" Yugi was glaring at Atem the entire time he was ranting.

Atem gasped, "What?" he stood and ordered his guards outside and turned to face Yugi, who had become slightly meek at the idea of being alone. Atem grabbed Yugi's upper arm. "Well? What's up with you Yugi? Are you angry with me or Seth for some reason?" Yugi tried to pry his arm loose, wanting to run away so badly. "If you're angry with me, then just tell me. But what do you have against Seth? You know I trust him a lot"

Something inside Yugi snapped, _you trust him more than me!_ "You have trust in him because he's your lover!"

_SMACK!_

Yugi gasped, his cheek stinging and his head forced to one side, Yugi's eyes were wide, the place was silent apart from Atem's panting. Realization of what happened made him place a hand on his cheek and tears come to his eyes, turning slowly back to face the Pharaoh who looked horrified with himself.

Atem had hit him…

Yugi felt his heart crack when he saw the slightly raised hand…_ A-Atem… why? Oh gods what have I done?_

Atem stared at his hands and back up slightly, astounded at his own actions "Yugi… I… I don't…" he began.

Yugi didn't bother to hide his tears this time, he couldn't hear anymore… _I've done it, I've angered the Pharaoh…_ Yugi sniffed and met his eyes "Okay, now what? You'll sell me? Kill me? Fine! But please don't make fun of me!" he shouted, hurt and anger in his voice.

"Damn!" Atem said lowly, sounding angry too, Yugi flinched as the hand rose again, but it was only to point him out "Away with you then! I don't want to see you!"

Yugi's heart froze… "I understand!" Yugi said, and he ran from the room. He sobbed hard as he ran. _That's it_' he thought. _It's over… it's all over now, I'm going to be sold… Atem… I'm sorry, forgive me…_

Yugi had ran to Mana, his best friend and she had held him through all his crying, all through the night, listening to him and realizing with him that Yugi was deeply in love… but now it was over. They stayed hidden away in the palace until Slave Master Aton came to take him away.

Yugi remembered that; Mana shouting after him that she'd find him and get him home, that she'd make Atem regret what he had done, and to not be afraid. Aton tied Yugi up and gave him to the auction.

* * *

Yugi stumbled in the endless sand as he remembered what happened next, his heart cracking and tears soaking the cloth that hid his eyes from the world.

* * *

"Our next slave, if you please" Yugi was shoved to the front of the stage by the dealers of the Slave market. His wrists were bound together and tears fell down his face, gliding over the bruise on his right cheek, Yugi couldn't raise his head and he simply stood there while people shouted around him. "His name is Yugi. Ex-Royal Scribe, very smart, nice presence, willing…" The man read off the list of Yugi's qualities. For once… Yugi wished he was less so…

Multiple shouts came from the crowd. "I want to buy him!"

"He's got white skin!"

"How pretty he is…"

"Oi! Is he strong?"

"Wow, ex-Royal Scribe!"

"He's perfect for a brothel!"

Yugi was terrified, he shook and felt himself dig up another round of tears. _One of these men will buy me,_ he thought_. Like property, they won't treat me as nicely as Atem did… I wanted to stay with Atem, what have I done? I was lucky… until now. I-I want to see you Atem… even if it's only one more time…_ Yugi shivered as large sums of money were shouted out by the members of the crowd. _Ra, please, I want to see him… one more time…_

"Sold!"

Yugi felt speared by the dreaded word, he looked at his selling price and even though he was worth a lot of gold, apparently, he had never felt more worthless… more de-human…

Yugi was pulled off the stage by the ropes on his wrists and his lead from his wrists was given to a fat, ugly man and his equally ugly best friend who was thin and hawk like with a cruel face. Yugi was dragged away from the market, leaving the noise and his last chance of seeing the Pharaoh. Yugi was crying silently as he was put in a boat and being taken far away from the Palace, to his new life.

Yugi remembered the sight, the Palace shrinking into the haze and vanishing forever…

* * *

Life was hard from then on, the boat travelled nonstop for two weeks until he was taken to his Master's home. It was a Lord's house, pretty and white marble interior that was very pleasant to the eye but it couldn't have been more unpleasant for him. Yugi worked hard, had little to eat and was often beaten when his new masters got drunk or angry. Yugi grew tough in body but inside he was still grieving and sobbing for his lost home. _Please, Ra, if you are willing… let me see Atem one more time, just once, please… I'd sell my Ka and soul for a chance to see him once more…_

"Stop snivelling! You're giving me a headache!" the fat man shouted.

Yugi cringed "Yes, my Lord. Forgive me" he murmured and went back to scrubbing the floor, his hands raw and his back aching.

* * *

A few weeks passed like that, then it took the worst turn yet. Yugi had always feared this. The two men returned home drunk one night and had tried to rape him. Yugi had grabbed a pot and smashed it all over the fat man's head. The wiry man passed out from the shock. Yugi remembered staring down at his new masters, feeling so terrified, when they woke they'd be so angry!

Yugi panicked, he grabbed a small bag of food, water and a cape then ran away, tearing off the bracelets that marked him as another's. Yugi ran deep into the desert and had never looked back. He only knew one thing, his heart was telling him only one thing; _I have to see Atem again…_

Yugi wandered from village to village, working for food and temporary keep when they didn't stone him away because of his skin -people perceiving him as some sort of demon with unnatural skin- learning the desert and asking for ways to the Palace. All he got from the first twelve villages over the first few weeks was "It's far from here, go west"

Yugi had kept going, west bound, trying to find his way home.

* * *

Yugi fell to his knees in the sand, losing his footing on a slope his stick hadn't picked out. Yugi knelt on the scorching sands, panting, crying. And trying not to, he was losing more water this way… _Atem…_

Yugi got up and kept going, following the sun he could no longer see. "Stop daydreaming, you've got to find water" he murmured to himself, he sang a song in his head softly, a habit he'd taken up too keep him sane during long periods of loneliness. The endless Journey seemed to stretch as far as the sky, Yugi wished it would end, he prayed to one day be before the Palace gates. He prayed he'd be remembered, that he'd be let inside, that he wouldn't be left outside to die like a rat, so close to his Journey's end… so close…

* * *

About four months of travelling he met more misfortune. A snake had appeared out of the blue, angry and guarding her eggs. Yugi couldn't get away, her venom had gotten into his eyes when she spat at him. Yugi had crawled blindly away, his eyes burning and his lungs screaming, he passed out from the pain in the middle of a route.

Luckily travellers had found him and taken him to the nearest healer, she told him that only magic had a chance of restoring his sight, Yugi had stayed with her for another three months, learning and accepting the fact he may never be able to see again. The old healer had begged Yugi not to go as only death lay before a blind man in a desert, but Yugi had to go, he'd never forgive himself if not… he had to try and get home… he had to try…

Yugi had travelled again, sleeping by night, using a stick to find his way, eating any berries or leaves or dead flesh he was lucky to find and sitting until he was sure it was the afternoon and following the heat of the sun.

* * *

Yugi tapped a rock at last and he eagerly felt around for another. He found one and followed it to a river, he knelt at the edge, praying to Ra he'd be lucky for once and not have any crocodiles near. He'd never be able to dodge them now. Yugi drank his fill and washed his sore skin, then marched on.

Yugi's tears had dried and he smiled slightly "Pharaoh… are you waiting for me? Do you remember me? Are you happy with Seth now? Oh Gods, please don't hate me, I'm so sorry"

Yugi travelled all afternoon and an hour after the sun had set too. Then he fell to his knees, crept up to a rock and slept.

* * *

_He dreamt that Atem had come looking for him, that he found him sleeping by this river, that the Pharaoh knelt down and pulled Yugi up onto his horse that shone like the moon and they rode away together, chasing the sun…_

* * *

The next day Yugi sat and recited all the laws and spells and herbs he knew in his head until he was positive the sun was in the west, he followed it's pull, his stick tapping the way forwards. Yugi bent down and swapped the single sandal to his other foot to give it a break from the hot sands and sharp stones. Yugi winced and kept walking. _How long have I been walking west? I can't remember how long it's been…_

Yugi's stick hit a rock and he carefully made his way around it before walking by the river.

Suddenly Yugi heard the sound of hoof beats. He tensed up, fearing slave traders, but then who'd want a blind slave? It would be pointless. Yugi gripped his staff and kept walking. The horses came closer and then stopped "Whoa there!" a voice called out. Yugi didn't stop. The sound of footsteps "Hey, boy, what are you doing way out here? Come with us" a voice said.

Yugi lashed out with his staff. His body falling into a stance, thin and weak and emotionally drained he may be, but he wasn't going to be captured again. The staff hit the man; Yugi felt the stick strike and heard the yelp. Yugi held the staff like a weapon "Leave me!" he hissed in fear.

The man was joined by another "Calm down, lad. We're not going to hurt you. What's your name? Where are you headed?"

Yugi lashed out again, this time not hitting anyone but he didn't care "Don't come near me!" he shouted and backed up, feeling the water lap at his ankles. "Leave me alone!" he shouted and waved them off again.

Then a voice sounded a few feet away "Yugi?"

Yugi froze. He turned his face towards the sound "I know that voice…" he whispered, the staff lowering and a hand reaching out "Mahad? Priest? Is that you?"

His hand was enclosed in two warm ones "Yugi! It _is_ you!" the young man exclaimed joyfully. Yugi stepped closer and the Magician pulled him into a brief hug "Ra above! Where have you been?" Yugi's hands lightly reached up and trailed over Mahad's face, trying to see if he had changed.

Yugi was sobbing, his legs gave out and he fell into a kneel "Mahad! You're here! I'm nearly home!" he sobbed, Mahad kneeling and hugging him tightly. The guards were murmuring to themselves; this was the slave that the Pharaoh had been searching for…

Yugi calmed at last and let Mahad lead him to some horses, letting the older man lift his thin frame into the saddle and feeling Mahad climb on behind him. "Where have you been Yugi?" he asked again, the horse trotting onwards.

Yugi sighed "I was sold to some drunks so long ago I've forgotten when…"

Mahad sighed "It's been over a year"

Yugi jerked in surprised "A year? I've been in the desert for an _entire _year?" his stress levels were rising at an alarming rate, his breathing speeding up.

Mahad soothed him gently "Calm down, you're not anymore. How did you end up here? Last I heard you were on a boat being taken so far away that even the Pharaoh couldn't find out where you'd been taken"

Yugi smiled a little "I ran away… they tired to rape me, I was so scared, I just ran… I kept running, trying to find my way back to the Palace, to see Mana, you and the Pharaoh again… I followed the sun and I've been in the desert ever since"

Mahad rubbed his shoulder "Don't worry, you're safe now, you nearly made it all the way home, just three more days at your pace and you would have been at the Palace gates" Yugi sighed and smiled, _home… Atem…_

Mahad touched Yugi's face. Yugi flinched. Mahad jumped at the movement instantly worrying if Yugi was hurt in some way, he was acting strange, not taking off the blindfold when they first appeared and all… "Is there something wrong with your face?" he asked kindly, concerned.

Yugi sighed and nodded "A snake got venom in my eyes, I can't see anymore…"

Mahad gasped and touched Yugi's shoulder "Isis will try to fix your eyes, you getting all the way here without your sight, that's amazing…"

Yugi smiled and admitted quietly "I had to see the Pharaoh again… even if he hates me now…"

Mahad spoke, confused "Why would he be mad at you?"

Yugi sighed and explained sadly at what he had done and what had led up to him being sold. Mahad laughed and said "Seth the Pharaoh's lover? Oh, Yugi, you've misunderstood. Seth married a charming young girl called Kisara just a month after you were sold, unneededly sold. The Pharaoh never gave that order"

Yugi looked over his shoulder facing Mahad, not exactly _looking_. "What? But how did I…?"

Mahad growled angrily "Aton was listening in when you confronted the Pharaoh, he took matters into his own hands in an attempt to gain the Pharaoh favour, the Pharaoh was furious"

Yugi smiled slightly, remembering Atem's anger and feeling flattered that he had cared enough to be mad at his seller "Really?"

Mahad paused for longer than normal, Yugi supposed he might have nodded because he spoke quickly, most likely remembering that Yugi was now blind. "Yes he was. He nearly set an Egyptian god on him when he returned from the market, he rode out after you and demanded to have you back, but it was too late and you had been sold and taken away, the boat had sailed and no one knew where it was headed. He was so upset"

Yugi looked down "Why would he be upset? I was only a slave… now I'm not sure what I am… a commoner?"

Mahad rubbed his shoulder again "Hush now, don't talk such nonsense. The Pharaoh will tell you himself when we arrive at the Palace"

Yugi jumped "You're taking me there? To him?" _I'll get to see him again? Even if it's just his voice... even if he's angry with me… Ra be blessed!_

Mahad smiled, Yugi could hear the smile in his voice "Yes. Mana will be pleased to see you too, she's been worried sick, most thought you were lost or dead, she never gave up"

Yugi smiled, _it would be nice to be with her again. My best friend…_ "How is Mana?"

Mahad chuckled "The same little girl who can't sit still" Yugi smiled, Mahad relaxed at Yugi's smile "She's grown a bit, she's almost taller than the Pharaoh now, and her magic has improved a lot, she's studying hard and yet every day she finds enough time to pray for your safe return and go to the market to ask if any travellers have seen you"

Yugi's eyes watered. "Mana… yeah, she would do that…" _She's a good person, very kind and very special_. She's the only one who knew how Yugi felt about Atem… "Has she told anyone my secret?"

Mahad paused "What secret?"

Yugi blushed "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Mahad might have nodded again "I give my word as a magician" he promised.

Yugi supposed he could trust that. Mahad took pride in his Magician status. "Well… for a long while really, I've… I mean… I'm…"

"Yugi?" Mahad asked when Yugi trailed off.

Yugi tensed "I'm in love with the Pharaoh" he got out at last, his head bowed as if it was a crime.

Mahad was silent for a while. Then he smiled, _You love the Pharaoh, he loves you too, but I'll let him tell you_ "No, Yugi. Mana never told anyone that… don't be sad. You're going home"

Yugi sniffed and leaned into Mahad, feeling so small all of a sudden "B-but At- I mean- the Pharaoh… d-does-doesn't like m-me b-back" he sniffed out.

Mahad just wrapped an arm around him "Shh… it's alright Yugi" Yugi cried a little bit more then fell asleep. Mahad kept Yugi in the saddle and safe, the guards all following in strict formation around them, the Palace would be in sight before long…

* * *

Atem dismissed the last criminal and sighed as the daily events were brought to a close. The counsel stayed, they wanted to talk to him about an heir… Atem frowned. _They know that Seth is my cousin now, Anakin confessed to being related to Father and Seth, they know that Seth is married… they can have the heir…_ Atem closed his eyes and placed a hand to his forehead, covering his eyes. _Oh Yugi…_

* * *

SMACK!

Atem stared in horror. He'd hit Yugi! Yugi slowly turned to look at him, a hand touching his red cheek, tears sparkling in his beautiful eyes and edging down his cheeks… Atem backed up, staring at his hands. "Yugi… I… I don't…" he began.

Yugi jumped and then sobbed, his hands fisted by his sides "Okay, now what? You'll sell me? Kill me? Fine! But please don't' make fun of me!" he shouted, hurt and anger in his voice, making Atem regret so badly what he had done.

"Damn!" Atem said, frustrated and angry at himself, he pointed Yugi out, sadly seeing him jump away from the limb, as if he was thinking of getting hit again "Away with you then! I don't want to see you!"

Yugi jumped a little then ran "I understand!" Yugi shouted as he left the room. Atem winced when he heard the sobs.

* * *

Atem had been consulted by Mahad, they spoke and Atem realised, quite suddenly, that he was in love with Yugi. And he wanted Yugi to be with him. Atem smiled to himself, remembering how right that moment made everything, then he remembered hurting Yugi. Atem had decided to wait to give Yugi a chance to calm down, but then…

Seth and Atem were playing Sennet and Seth was hesitantly asking Atem if a girl he'd found being beaten in the streets, could stay at the Palace. Seth told Atem that the girl reminded him so much of someone he'd met before and who he'd wanted to see again. Atem had gladly let Seth keep her.

Seth smiled widely and seemed so overjoyed at the approval, his face shone as he spoke of her. Atem smiled to himself _I'm glad you found someone you love, Seth. I wonder… does my face light up when I speak of Yugi that way?_

"Atem!" Mana screamed, charging in, angrier than anyone had ever seen. Atem remembered thinking that he's rather face a Tiger, Lion and the snake pit all at once than face Mana's fury. "What were you thinking? How dare you!" she shouted.

Seth stood up, not realising that Mana was more dangerous than a crocodile. "You shouldn't be here, what happened to the guards?"

Mana scoffed "I'm a Magician. I froze them with a spell, and don't think you can change the subject just like that! You're to blame too!" she shrieked, Seth leaned back worriedly.

Atem put a hand on Seth's shoulder "It's alright Seth, I'll speak to her"

Seth left quickly. Mana glared at Atem "How could you! I thought you loved Yugi!"

Atem blinked "You knew as well?" he looked at his hands and sighed "Yes I do love Yugi"

Mana stormed up to him "Listen mister! If Yugi doesn't return home safely then I'll make sure hell pays! You got it?" her wand waving madly and sparks flying from the end of it.

Atem raised a hand "What are you talking about? Where would he come back from? I only hit him, are you sure you're not overreacting?"

Mana paled "Y-you mean you _didn't_ give the order to Aton?"

Atem blinked "Slave master Aton? I haven't spoken to him in years"

Mana paled even more "Oh Ra! Atem you have to save him!"

Atem sat up "What do you mean?"

Mana gripped his shoulders "This morning Aton came to take Yugi away! He's going to be sold! You have to save him!" Atem's entire body iced over in raw fear. _Yugi…_ Atem imagined seeing him standing on the stage, people admiring his looks, hearing how brilliant he was, bidding and then taking him away... never to be seen again…

* * *

Atem had sprinted to the stables, he ordered his fastest horse and had charged to the slave market. Atem pulled the horse to a stop, people bowing all around him "Where is he?" he demanded, pulling up the auction master.

"W-who m-my Ph-Pharaoh?"

Atem shook him "My slave! Yugi! Where is he?"

The auction master trembled, he looked around but on one came to his aid "He-he's b-been s-sold, m-m-my Ph-Pharaoh" he whimpered.

Atem remembered ice gripping his heart at those words. _Yugi… had been sold…_ the sweet innocent face, the kind smile, the pure heart, he'd been sold! Taken away! Atem glared at the auctioneer "He wasn't for sale! Where is he going?"

A woman spoke up "My Pharaoh, the men who bought him headed to the dock" she told him "They came from another place far from here"

Atem thanked her and sent a final glare at the auctioneer before racing to the docks. Atem asked the sailors if they had seen Yugi, describing his features and trying to find him before he left. One sailor blinked "Little thing? Pale as the moon and skinny as the reeds?"

Atem nodded "That's him, do you know where I can find him?"

The sailor shook his head "I'm sorry, my Pharaoh. The boat you're after left hours ago. No one's seen it before and no one knows where it's headed… I'm sorry, the kid's long gone"

Atem winced at those words, the memory hurting him. He had returned home, nearly killed Aton in one moment of anger, locked himself in his chambers and had cried his eyes out. _Yugi was gone! Sold like an object to a pair of beasts! I'll never see him again… Gods forgive me! Forgive me Yugi!_

* * *

And for weeks -no _months-_ nightmares of Yugi as a beautiful angel who was having his wings ripped apart by evil men, shattering his innocence and hurting his pure soul, tormented the grief stricken Pharaoh. Yugi always looked him in the eye after he was left bloody, beat, broken on the ground towards the end of the nightmare, the eyes were so sad, asking so silently… _Why?_

But what hurt the most was the look of complete trust and happiness when Atem finally reached him and cradled his broken body in the nightmare, the white wings in tatters and his light nearly extinguished, but… Yugi still… _cared_… Atem pulled Yugi close in his dream sobbing and holding him as Yugi's light slipped away with his spirit.

* * *

Atem looked up as Isis entered with a happy expression "My Pharaoh, good news. Mahad has returned" Atem smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes, and nodded. Mahad had been on a mission to take care of some bandits that belonged to Akefia, it was good that he had returned safely.

"That is good news, when will I see him?"

Isis touched her necklace and said "Any moment, my Pharaoh… _oh_!" she gasped, her hands went over her mouth as she saw something in her vision. Everyone looked at her in alarm.

Atem stood up "Isis? Are you alright?"

Isis shook her head slowly, but she was smiling, she looked over at the doors and a second later someone knocked "Mahad found someone…" she murmured to no one.

Mahad entered and bowed lowly "Pharaoh, you won't believe who we found on our way back"

Atem blinked "Someone I know?" he asked.

Mahad reached behind the door and gasped someone's arm "Yes my Pharaoh, you know him very well" he said before leading the figure into the room.

Atem stared. He felt like the world had stopped. Mahad was holding the hand of a dangerously thin, small, weathered teen who Atem would have recognised anywhere. His pale skin was a mixture of tan, pale, dirt and burns from Ra's rays and his clothes were no better, filthy and weathered plain by the elements, across his face was a cloth that hid his eyes, the cloth had a little bit of blood on the temple, maybe where the youth had fallen and struck his head. Atem's eyes raked over the form, taking in the similar hair and the thin frail frame of the little one he'd lost over a year ago…

A councilman scoffed "Who on earth is this dirty runt?" Mahad glared, _shut the hell up if you know what's good for you._

Atem took a step forwards and then another "Yugi?" he whispered.

The youth's head moved, hearing the voice and hardly daring to believe what he was hearing. Mahad's hand tightened on his own in a comforting squeeze. Yugi's heart was racing again "Phar… Pharaoh?" he asked timidly, reaching out very slightly and stepping towards where he heard the voice, Mahad's hand leaving him and letting him stumble forwards, the stick helping him along a little. Yugi's hand met some others, Yugi dropped his staff and held the hands tightly "Pharaoh?" he asked again, his head bowed out of habit, he couldn't look him in the eye anymore but… respect…

Atem held Yugi's thin hands in his own and blinked back tears. "Yugi… it's you…" he whispered.

Yugi cried behind the cloth over his eyes. "Pharaoh… I did it… I came home…" Yugi laughed then his thin legs buckled and he fell to his knees. Atem's warm arms caught him and Yugi felt him kneeling with him. Atem held the small teen and ran his hands lightly over Yugi's shoulders and arms, making sure he was real and truly home… Yugi's hands hesitantly reached out and met Atem's chest. Feeling the fabric and skin and jewels, remembering, painting himself a picture of memories and touch. Atem's eyes closed when Yugi's hands moved to his shoulders and then neck.

A councilman glared and started to stand "What lack of respect!"

Isis and Mahad shut him up with equally annoyed glares.

Yugi didn't appear to notice, his hands now tracing Atem's face, feeling his cheeks, the shape of his nose, a finger lingering on a small scar on his cheek that had long healed and was only a thin line, it was about seven months old, the pads of his fingers traced; eyes, lashes, jaw, ears, hairline, eyebrows and anything else Yugi wished to memorize, not sure if he'd have another chance at this.

Atem allowed this for several minuets then reached up and cradled Yugi's face tenderly, remembering the last time he had seen him, those eyes were so full of tears, one cheek red with a blossoming bruise, Atem winced at the memory. "Yugi…" his fingers touched the cloth that hid Yugi's eyes from the world.

Yugi didn't jump or move like he had with Mahad. Tear tracks fell down his cheeks, the cloth not being able to hide the tears anymore. Yugi leaned into Atem's hands slightly, _it's alright… you can take it off… you're the Pharaoh, you can do as you like… I'm only a runaway slave…_

Atem's fingers found the knot that Yugi had tied and after a moment the cloth fell from Yugi's face, the eyes were closed and at first it seemed that there was nothing wrong with him. Then Yugi's eyes fluttered and opened. The counsel jumped away, those curious enough to step closer had leapt away at the sight. Isis had a hand to her mouth to hide her gasp, Mahad had looked away horrified. Atem could only stare. Yugi's eyes, the beautiful violet eyes that were worth more then jewels, the windows to his beautiful soul… they were completely white…

Yugi opened his eyes and saw only blackness, everyone gasped and jumped away. Yugi turned his face away and closed his eyes again, knowing he must look so hideous now… "What demon is he?" the same councilman hissed, stepping away and clasping his hands in a way that was meant to keep away evil and demons.

"Yugi… what happened to you?" Atem whispered.

Yugi shivered lightly "Pharaoh…" he whispered a final time, then he passed out. Isis foresaw this and knelt to catch his head before he could hit the stones. "Poor little one" she sniffed, already seeing that he was weak with hunger and stress.

Atem cradled him and smoothed his blond bangs before lifting him effortlessly, his light weight scaring him slightly, it was as if his bones were now hollow, Atem looked at Isis "Can you help him?" he asked.

Isis nodded "I'll do what I can, please, follow me"

Atem followed the priestess about three steps before the councilman called out after him "My Pharaoh! You have royal duties to attend to, please leave that beast alone"

Atem turned and glared at the man, he shrunk back and paled at the red eyed glare. Atem pulled Yugi's limp body closer to him "The only beast here is_ you_, leave for today" he ordered before taking Yugi away.

* * *

Yugi woke up later, warm and comfortable in a bed that was clean, he felt clean. There was a new bandage on his face, some cool cream had been applied and the bandage held it to his damaged eyes. Yugi sat up and groaned, his body ached, his feet hurt from weeks upon weeks of walking, his back hurt and so did his skin on his shoulders and cheeks, most likely burnt from the sun. Yugi's hands touched his face and body and he realised that he had a kilt on but his all in one tunic was gone, he's been undressed. Yugi reached around and realised he was on a healer's bed.

Yugi smiled, _Isis__…_

"You're awake" a cool voice said.

Yugi looked over to the sound of the voice "Isis?" he asked softly, not sure if he should be calling her 'priestess'. Mahad didn't seem to mind…

Isis moved over to him, he felt the bed move as she sat down "It's me Yugi. Poor little thing… where have you been? Mahad told me you were found in the desert, blind and half starved"

Yugi sighed "I ran away from my owners, they tried to rape me one night when they weren't beating me" Isis gasped. Yugi reached out for her hand and squeezed it to comfort her "After running into the desert I found a village and worked on a farm to earn my keep until I had found out where I was and how far the Palace was. They told me it was very far west, and I began to travel" Yugi's mind wandered, _an entire year of constant travelling._ Yugi shook his head and continued.

"About half a year ago, I think, I was attacked by a large snake, it spat venom in my eyes and I went blind, some travellers found me almost dead on the road and took me to the nearest healer. She told me that unless someone of enough skill and magic tended to my eyes soon enough; I'd never see again"

Isis touched his cheek and rubbed a thumb over the burn, some cream soothing the dryness and soreness Ra's rays had bestowed the pale skin. Yugi jumped then allowed it, he kept talking "I stayed with her and she taught me how to do things without my sight. It was difficult; I stayed with her for about three months. But I had to come home, I told her that I was planning to leave; she begged me not to go, saying that I'd be a dead man in a week without my sight. I think she'd grown fond of me"

Isis laughed "You're very pleasant to be around, Yugi. How did you fare?"

Yugi frowned "I managed; what was edible I ate, when I found water I drank, I would always sit and wait until noon had passed then I would follow the sun, Ra lead me home. Mahad found me a short distance from the capital…"

Isis kissed his forehead suddenly "I've done what I can for your eyes, but I'm not sure it'll work, if I saw them sooner I could be surer of the result"

Yugi smiled and caught her hand again "I'm happy that you're trying, Isis. It's not so bad…"

Isis patted his head "Mana came to see you when you were sleeping. I'll let her know you're awake"

* * *

Mana was overjoyed to hear Yugi was back, she glomped him and shouted and cried and shook him and kissed his hair over and over until she calmed down. Yugi held her back, shouting, laughing and crying with her, so happy to be back.

Mana and Yugi leaned against the wall as they held hands and talked "So after Master Mahad found you, he brought you home" she summarised his story's ending.

Yugi nodded "I was lucky, any later I would have given up or… died out there" he said, thinking of the crocodiles or desert lions that people had often warned him of.

Mana rubbed his arm "Poor Yugi. That Atem. I'll have his head on my breakfast plate you mark my words!" she growled, "You hear me you royal kiss-ass?" she shouted angrily "I'm going to murder you for what you put Yugi through! Aton's punishment will look like paradise to what I have in store!" she waved a fist at the ceiling.

Yugi giggled nervously, not sure if his sister figure was joking or not "What did happen to Aton?" he asked.

Mana leaned back and hummed as she thought "I tormented him for weeks" she said smugly. "A snake in his bed, rot in his food, his clothes ripping, nightmare curse, spider magnet spell -that actually worked can you believe it! The sucker couldn't walk three feet without a spider jumping out at him and tripling in size" she laughed evilly. "Even Master Mahad was impressed!"

Yugi hugged her warmly "I always believed you could do that"

Mana smiled and messed his hair "Then Atem had him banished, but only after he had been partly eaten by scarabs" they both shuddered "He was dragged off by horses and Atem had a really nice man take his job when he was thrown out"

Yugi nodded "So he'd dead?"

Mana shrugged "Don't know, don't care" she chirped "People have been known to survive scarab attacks you know"

Yugi cringed "Poor guy… I'm glad the Pharaoh wasn't the one who sent me away, that really hurt when Aton said I was at the market on his orders" Mana nodded, rubbing her chin against his hair a little.

"Yeah… I had a nice long row at Atem the second I found him playing Sennet with Seth. I think I scared the crap out of the dreary high priest too, he went nearly as white as you" Yugi laughed. Mana grinned, her cheeks moved against Yugi's head and Yugi could tell she was smiling "And then as soon as Atem realized where you were headed, he ran out the room faster than running from my dress up box, and yelled for his fastest horse. Then he rides out the front gates without an escort and goes to save you on his white horse, very romantic really"

Yugi blushed "M-Mana…" he complained slightly. Mana just giggled, Yugi thought about something then reached up and touched Mana's cheek "Mana… do you mind? I'd like to see you"

Mana blinked then nodded, grabbing both thin wrists and putting them on her forehead "Sure, go ahead, I haven't changed much, I think I've gotten a little taller… feels like having a face paint" she commented after a moment of Yugi's hands feeling her features.

Yugi laughed and smiled "You've changed a little, you've got longer eyelashes than I remember, and your face is more sharp"

Mana frowned, pouting against Yugi's hands "What's that meant to mean? Was I fat before?"

Yugi shook his head "No, not at all, a little baby faced, but-"

"_BABY FACED?!_" Mana shouted, but she was grinning against his hands "I'm older than you in both looks _and_ age so don't you even try calling me a child, Baby!"

Yugi smiled and laughed, his hands dropping and Mana vanishing from his limited sight "I know… Mana? Do I look ugly?"

Mana jumped "What! What idiot told you that? I'll tear his balls off and stick them in his-"

Yugi covered his ears "Mana!" he protested, not wanting to hear such things from his friend.

Mana shut herself up "Sorry Yugi, but he's going to go through some _serious_ damage by the time I'm through with him" her fists cracked.

Yugi paused for a moment "What would you do if it was a girl? On second thoughts; don't answer that" he continued quickly. Yugi shook his head "You never answered me" he reminded the hyper apprentice.

Mana hugged him warmly "You're a little red on the cheeks, nose, arms and feet and you've got a bandage over your eyes, people say you're eyes are entirely white now without any colouring… but you're not ugly. You're still cute no matter what happens to you"

Yugi smiled "Thanks Mana, I knew you'd be honest with me"

Mana kissed his cheek "I've go to go now, Mahad wants to review my progress, I can really show off now I'm not running around at Ra's temple or at the slave market" Yugi nodded and she left, humming and skipping.

* * *

There was a knock at the door just as Ra was setting. Yugi looked over blindly and asked "Who is it?"

"Yugi, it's me"

Yugi sat up and bowed "Pharaoh" he greeted. There was a long silence… Yugi remembered what he had said before, about Seth and sighed before saying softly "I'm sorry"

Atem's hand touched his back. "You have nothing to be sorry for" he told Yugi gently.

Yugi was crying again, he'd longed to hear that voice for so long, Yugi's arms wound around Atem's torso and he pressed his face into his chest, expecting to be pushed off his grip tightened "I made you angry… I accused you of loving another, that's what set this off. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Atem winced at Yugi's tone of voice and hugged him fiercely "Don't! Don't apologise, you did nothing wrong, those were words. I hit you! I should be begging forgiveness, not you!"

Yugi shook his head and sniffed "You're the Pharaoh, I was just a slave. You had every right to punish me"

"I had no right whatsoever!" Atem argued back "Slave or not, you're still a person, you didn't deserve it Yugi, I promised to protect you, but instead I hit you, please… don't cry, don't be sorry, I'm in the wrong not you!" Yugi just cried. Atem held him and his own eyes stung painfully. "Yugi… I'll accept your apology; I'll forgive you, if you forgive me…" Yugi looked up, his bandaged face hiding the eyes that were once so expressive, once so beautiful… they had been lost, taken by Atem's single moment of anger.

Yugi nuzzled deeper into the hug "I forgive you, I was never angry at you" he whispered. Atem felt the weight that had pulled his heart down lift and he sighed, _you are still so kind hearted after all you've been through…_

Yugi reached up and traced Atem's face. Atem smiled "What are you doing?"

Yugi smiled as well "I'm seeing your face" he said, then he bowed, his hands were placed in his lap "I'm sorry, my Pharaoh, I know it's not good respect… but…" his head lowered and his hands twisted into the blanket "I've… I wanted to see you…"

Atem's heart ached. He sat down beside Yugi and placed his hands back against his face "I understand, it's fine, you can" Yugi's delicate fingers began tracing all over again. Yugi's face was one of concentration, he was remembering this… Atem felt sad… it was as if he wouldn't be allowed to do this again.

_Screw respect…_ Atem thought firmly.

Yugi felt the features under his hands twist and harden, Atem was frowning, he was angry. Yugi paused "What's upsetting you Pharaoh?" he asked, the features became surprised "You frowned, is something troubling you?"

Atem sighed, nothing much got past Yugi "I was just thinking about respect…"

Yugi winced a bit "I know I don't respect you as I should"

Atem shook his head "No, you do it too much. Ever since the assassination… you haven't been looking me in the eye, you stopped calling me by my name…"

Yugi lowered his head "You became Pharaoh… the most important person in Egypt, Mahad told me that I needed to respect you as everyone else did. I thought about what he said… it's true, I'm not special enough to call you by name… and I can't look you in the eye anymore…" he murmured at the end.

Atem frowned again "I see… that's sad, I liked it as we were"

Yugi laughed a little "We were children, Pharaoh. I don't think we understood just how special you were going to be, Mahad was right"

Atem frowned more, _I'll have to have a word with Mahad when I'm done here._ Yugi stretched and lay down. "I can't believe I made it home" he smiled, all his teeth still there, white and framed in pink-red lips.

Atem smiled "I was so happy that you came back" Yugi blushed a bit. "When Mana told me Aton had sent you to be sold… I rode out after you, I tried so hard to find you. I was all about to send the army out to find you" Yugi's blush deepened. Atem played with Yugi's fingers gently "Mahad and Isis reminded me of Akefia, I knew that the army was needed to protect the people, in turn you… where did you go? What happened to you?"

Yugi sighed "It's not a pretty tale" he admitted while a healing assistant entered and changed his eye bandages and applied more soothing cream to the fast fading sunburns.

Atem waited until the healer had left then said "Tell me anyway"

Yugi sighed and began to tell his story a final time…

"After… what happened… I ran to Mana, she held me while I cried and she tried to hide me from Aton. But he found me, he took me to the slave market, Mana was held back by a guard, she shouted after me; I promise, I'll find you Yugi" Yugi sighed. "I was the first on auction because everyone was so interested in my looks" Yugi shivered lightly, Atem felt the guilt deepen.

Yugi's hand tightened on Atem's "I was so scared…" he whispered "I was so worried I'd end up in some whore house or harem… two ugly men bought me and I was taken to the docks and we boarded a ship and left"

Atem squeezed Yugi's hand "How far did you go?"

Yugi shrugged "I don't know. We sailed for two weeks, both days and nights, to some place that's very name meant 'rivers of wine' the fat man was some Lord who owned lots of wine trades and he was very mean, the thin man was his apprentice. They got drunk a lot. They… they got angry a lot too…"

Atem ran a hand over Yugi's cheek "It's alright. You're safe now"

Yugi smiled a little. "Yeah… it was so horrible there Pharaoh… they hit me a lot, I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone. If I wasn't good or fast enough they'd punish me, they told me to shut up whenever I cried when I was homesick… I was never good enough… they were so cruel, not like you at all, I missed you so much!" Yugi was sobbing, Atem cradled him and rubbed his back, trying to dull the pain.

Yugi sniffed and calmed enough to talk in a monotone "Then the night I ran away… they tired to rape me…" Atem gasped in horror. Yugi smiled a little "It's alright. They didn't manage it" his voice trembled, Atem wondered worriedly how close they had come to hurting him.

Yugi shivered then looked ashamed "I hit one over the head with a pot, the other passed out because he was so drunk… I was so scared, I had to run away, I stole some food and water and ran into the desert"

Yugi's mind remembered running towards the moon, vanishing into the night, crying, sobbing, hurting, and yet he couldn't stop running. Yugi shuddered again, not liking this part of his tale "After a while my food and water ran out. I was just about dead on my feet when I found a village that took me in for a while. I worked on a farm for about two weeks before I was strong enough to travel. I asked everyone I met if they knew the way to the Palace… they told me that it was very far away, west" Yugi sighed. "I kept going from village to village, working where I could and surviving when I couldn't"

Some people reacted badly to his pale skin, thinking he was a demon and telling him to get lost and stoning him from their homes to keep away the 'demon'. Yugi rubbed his elbow out of habit, he suspected a fracture when he got hit the first time with stones. Yugi frowned and kept talking "I travelled west every day I could. I had to get home, Ra was guiding me home… then… I was attacked by a snake. I was thirsty and wasn't thinking properly when it happened, the mother was only looking out for her eggs, and I go too close" Yugi could remember the burning too clearly.

Atem stroked his cheek again, gently, reminding him that this wasn't real now.

Yugi sighed and leaned into the touch "She spat venom in my eyes, and I lost my sight. I was helpless without my eyes and in a lot of pain, I passed out on a trade route and some travellers found me and took pity on me. They took me to the nearest healer, who told me that there was a high chance that I'd never see again" Yugi touched his bandages "Because everyone had such a bad reaction when they looked at my eyes I tied them closed… it's not as if it makes a difference anyway… the healer taught me how to walk and see without my eyes, my ears and hands became my way of discovering the world"

Yugi nestled into Atem when he sat next to Yugi on the bed. "What happened then?" the deep voice asked softly.

Yugi sighed "I stayed with her for a few months, about three. I learnt many things, they helped keep me sane when I was alone" Yugi rubbed his itching skin, knowing not to scratch the sunburn. "I liked it there, but I couldn't stay. She cried so much when I told her I planned to keep travelling. I felt bad and stayed another week, but I had to leave, home was calling me too strongly to stay away. I had to try and get home, she said I'd be a dead man within a week; blind people can't survive in deserts…"

Yugi sighed again, tired and full of old pains "Because I couldn't see. I had to sit and wait for the sun to move into past noon so I could follow it, I couldn't see to eat or drink, I was lucky to find any rivers or dead animals that I could eat, I thought I was going to die more than once… but in a way, being blind protected me…"

"What? How?"

Yugi smiled a little at Atem's questioning "When slave traders found me, this happened twice, they were all about to take me and sell me, but then they realized I was blind… I would be worthless in an auction, my eyes scared people off and they just took my things and left me for dead"

Atem's arms tightened around Yugi's shoulders Yugi patted Atem's arm lightly. Atem rested his head on Yugi's "You made it though…" he murmured, more to himself, as if to comfort himself as well as Yugi.

Yugi nodded "I found myself walking along a river, I heard some horses just before Ra was going to set. Mahad found me… he brought me home" Yugi began to cry "I was so happy, I thought I'd died and gone to paradise… my Journey had ended, I didn't have to keep going, at last I could rest… I was _home_"

Atem's eyes flowed with his own tears as Yugi's voice cracked with emotion, he truly was praising every deity on earth for guiding him home. Yugi gently pulled off the bandages on his eyes. The blank white eyes stared at nothing. Yugi sighed, the treatment wasn't working, more tears fell from his eyes "Do you know… what kept me going?"

Atem shook his head "No I don't…"

Yugi looked up at him, his head turned to the sound of his voice "You" Atem gasped. Yugi blushed but didn't back down "It was you… I had a thought, so long ago when I was being auctioned off… _I want to see you again_" Yugi reached up and traced Atem's face again "That thought used my eyes, but I'm so happy to be here… I got to see you again" Yugi cracked up and cried.

Atem held him tightly and cried too, holding the sick and weak angel who had struggled through so much, just to see his face one more time. _How cruel… all he wanted was to be with me… now he can't even see how I've changed. He's blind forever…_

Atem's eyes closed and two tears fell from his eyes. Yugi's eyes were open and the two tears fell onto his wounded, sightless eyes. Yugi gasped slightly and blinked, they stung a little. Yugi kept blinking.

Atem stared down at Yugi, watching him. Yugi's face was littered with tears and a few drops from his own red eyes, he was thin and hurt, but to Atem, he was the most beautiful person on Ra's Earth. Atem leaned down, more tears hitting Yugi's eyes. "Yugi… I love you" and he claimed his lips in a small kiss.

Yugi wound his arms around Atem's neck. "I-I love you too, Atem, always… always…" Yugi sobbed out, happy, sad, tired, relieved, but mostly because the pain in his heart had gone. Yugi opened his eyes and Atem gasped. Yugi's eyes were vivid violet again. Yugi blinked, once, twice, a third time then shakily raised his hands. "A-Atem" he gasped out, he looked up at the awed Pharaoh and gripped his shirt "I can see! I can see!"

Atem gripped Yugi's shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss, making Yugi moan, holding his little one close. "I nearly lost you, more than once and I still didn't tell you. Please, Yugi, my love, stay with me?"

Yugi leant back and stared into the face of his soul mate, the face he was certain he'd never see with his eyes ever again, the tears had healed his eyes where magic had failed, the only thing Yugi needed… the only thing he needed to heal him, keep him warm at night, safe in the dark, alive in death, was the love of this man. Yugi's eyes sparkled and he smiled like he did so long ago "Yes…"

_I've been waiting for this… all my life…_

* * *

**And there you have it :)**

**Yugi: so you connected the snake to blindness? I still don't get how that inspired this...**

**Me neither... but ah well! There it is! What can you do?**

**Yugi: *giggle* all right, it's good.**

**Thanks! Please review, I'll work on other fanfic's now, I've got random storyline drabble out of my system and now it's time for some real stories, yes?**

**Yugi: Yes! You've got about three seperate ones' to get updated and stuff.**

***sweat drop and gloom* I know, life is hard. But let's get to it!**

**Yugi: That's the spirit!**


	4. Witch of the Black Forest

***pickes up card* Witch of the Black Forest.**

**Wow! I know what to do for this one! *starts to type franticly***

**Yami: What's this one?**

**I'm going to become an Offical Yugioh Fanwriter! I'm doing a version of episode 224! Your goodbye scene!**

**Yugi: Oh, this is going to be a sad one isn't it?**

**Maybe, maybe not. It just depends on what you think! Just give it a rest, you'll like it, it's a songfic! I changed One line, because the rest is so relatable to puzzle/blindshipping and Yugioh I didn't have to change it too much.**

**I love this song! Please tell me what you all think! I don't own the lyrics to the song! Or Yugioh! I use a lot of the last episode dialogue in this oneshot, Don't own!**

* * *

Yami, or Atem, stood before Yugi as life points dropped to nothing, he had lost. Yugi had surpassed him. Now he could return to the afterlife. He looked up as Yugi fell to his knees and began to cry. Yami winced, his little love was sad he'd won.

Yami, he didn't feel like Atem quiet yet, walked over to Yugi and smiled at him "Congratulations aibou, well done" Yugi didn't respond, he didn't even raise his head. Yami sighed as he knelt before him, placing a semi-solid hand on his shoulder "Yugi… A champion doesn't belong on his knees, you achieved a great victory today, for us both"

Yugi shivered before whispering "I was focusing so hard on the game… that I forgot what winning this duel would actually mean…" Yugi sobbed again "By defeating you I've sent you away… for good" he lowered his head and cried again.

Yami winced, but this couldn't be avoided. He smiled and tried to comfort the little one, well he wasn't so little anymore. They almost rivaled in height and it was clear that Yugi had more than rivaled him in power, Yami felt so proud. "No Yugi, you've opened the door for me, thanks to you my spirit can finally be at rest once again. I'll be back where I belong" he had to spit out that last line, but in truth he felt that he belonged at Yugi's side…

Yami couldn't bring himself to lie anymore, he put his arms around Yugi and helped him to stand.

"**I'm limited**" he murmured.

"**Just look at me**" he gestured at his semi solid body and his memories of a world five thousand years gone, he didn't belong here.

"**I'm limited**

**And just look at you**

**You can do all I couldn't do, Yugi**"he took a step back as he admired how much Yugi had grown and become a leader, a true champion. He was so different than that childish little boy he'd been brought to all those years ago, he was now a beautiful young man, and he'd only grow in himself even more.

"**So now it's up to you**

**For both of us**" he let his voice break a little on that note, letting the sadness of parting show through, everyone winced, he was scared of what was about to happen, and felt a little lost

"**now it's up to you...**" he finished as he turned away, but he didn't move, he couldn't.

A warm hand touched his arm, Yami looked over his shoulder at Yugi, the teen smiled gently and began to sing back at him

"**I've heard it said**

**That people come into our lives for a reason**

**Bringing something we must learn**" Yugi smiled, remembering all the courage, strength and confidence he'd learnt from Yami. And how, in tern, Yami had become kinder, wiser.

"**And we are led**

**To those who help us most to grow**

**If we let them**

**And we help them in return**" The line in battle city came back to them, Yami helped Yugi in Duelist kingdom and Yugi had helped him in Battle city to achieve his destiny and the god cards.

"**Well, I don't know if I believe that's true**

**But I know I'm who I am today**

**Because I knew you...**" Yugi smiled sweetly, and began to pour his heart into his words.

"**Like a comet pulled from orbit**

**As it passes a sun**

**Like a stream that meets a boulder**

**Halfway through the wood**

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**" Yami opened his mouth to object, turning around to say that Yugi had changed for more than better, he was perfect. But Yugi raised a hand and covered his mouth so he could finish, a gentle smile on his lips.

"**But because I knew you…**

**I have been changed… for good**" Yugi took his hand away and smiled with sparkling eyes, he felt happy and sad at the same time. Yami's eyes softened as the words sunk in and he felt the urge to reply to that pretty little speech.

"**It well may be**

**That we will never meet again**

**In this lifetime**" Yami lowered his head sadly, but it was the truth, there wasn't a way around it, and he couldn't lie to Yugi anymore. Yugi looked sad as well, but it was unavoidable.

"**So let me say before we part**

**So much of me**

**Is made from what I learned from you**

**You'll be with me**

**Like a handprint on my heart**" he covered his heart with the hand that wasn't holding Yugi's and closed his eyes with a smile, Yugi would always be in his heart, his special little one. He opened his red eyes and continued.

"**And now whatever way our stories end**

**I know you have re-written mine**

**By being my love and friend...**" Yugi gasped at the words, his eyes wide and his hand came up and covered his mouth in shock. Yami just smiled, he'd finally admitted how he felt and he knew now that he had no regrets.

"**Like a ship blown from its mooring**

**By a wind off the sea**

**Like a seed dropped by a sky-bird**

**In a distant wood**

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**" He took both of Yugi's hands and squeezed them warmly in his own.

"**But because I knew you**"

Yugi smiled at last and repeated his line "**Because I knew you**"

"**I have been changed for good**" they chorused beautifully.

Yami continued quickly after their united words "**And just to clear the air**

**I ask forgiveness**

**For the things I've done you blame me for**" Yami lowered his head as all the faces of those he had hurt when he first came out of the puzzle appeared before him, and the Orichalcos incidents, he just needed to say he was sorry.

Yugi lowered his head a little to be able to meet Yami's eyes "**But then, I guess we know**

**There's blame to share**" he thought of the time he'd been forced to trick Yami into defeating him when he was possessed by the Orichalcos, being careless with the puzzle and losing it and when he had said that he didn't trust him after the duel with Kaiba.

The two suddenly smiled and stood tall again "**And none of it seems to matter anymore!**" they were smiling widely, all the wrong didn't matter now.

"**Like a comet pulled from orbit/ Like a ship blown from its mooring**

**As it passes a sun/ By a wind off the sea**

**Like a stream that meets a boulder/ Like a seed dropped by a bird**

**Halfway through the wood/ in the wood**" They spoke their own words and smiled at each one, this was their song now.

"**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**" They paused and Yami leaned forwards so that his forehead touched Yugi's. He smiled warmly, Yugi smiled back just as kindly. "**I do believe I have been ****Changed for the better**" They almost laughed at the way they knew exactly what to say, they were the same in every word and note.

"**And because I knew you...** " Yami murmured alone, a little sadness sinking back into his tone.

"**Because I knew you...** " Yugi whispered back, blinking as his eyes filled with tears once more.

"**Because I knew you...** " they sang softly, it seemed like there was only the two of them here now, the others, gaping, crying, blinking and praying seemed to be so far away and insignificant that they might as well have been part of the stone walls.

"**I have been changed…**" the two leaned forwards a little more "**for good...** " they finished just as they're lips touched in a brief and gentle kiss.

Yami pulled back and, in the same movement, took his arms away and stepped back from Yugi, smiling as he opened his eyes and locked them on a half smiling half crying Yugi. Yami looked up at the stone door, _I'm ready._ He thought at it, the eye began to glow brightly.

Yami took his last deep breath before he spoke. "I am the son of Aknamkanon, my name is Atem!" he declared proudly. The door rumbled and the stone began to part, revealing the path to the afterlife. Atem smiled, it was time to be at rest, he looked at Yugi just before he started walking "Goodbye Yugi, remember me, I love you" and he began to step towards the light.

"Pharaoh!"

Atem froze as several voices cried out to him "Don't go!" Teá gasped out, she had felt her heart break when Atem had admitted his love for Yugi instead of her, but she had gotten over it, Yugi deserved to be happy and she wasn't going to hold it against them for falling in love. All her friendship values wouldn't allow her to hate them because of that.

Tristan spoke next, sounding like his typically angry but inspiring self "So that's how it ends, huh? Nice! You think you can just turn up and change everybody's lives and then just leave?" he demanded, sounding like he was crying. Atem stiffened at the accusation…

Yugi spoke more calmly "W-what Tristan means is… we don't want to say goodbye"

"Exactly!" Teá was definitely crying, "Pharaoh… I know that walking through that door means your spirit will finally be free, and it's all for the best, but it doesn't seem fair! I mean, feel that we were just beginning to know you, in fact you were just beginning to get to know yourself! And now your being taken away from us" She sobbed slightly "I know we should be happy for you, but it's really hard to do that when your losing your best friend and you just don't understand why it has to be that way!" she was almost hysterical at the end of it.

"I guess there's some things we're not supposed to understand" Joey's annoying accented voice was suddenly very welcoming and comforting. "Just look at me! I went through half my life not understanding what's going on! But I know that true friends may be hard to leave but they're impossible to forget!"

Atem smiled slightly… _good old Joey…_

"And even though his stay wasn't as long as we would have liked, we're lucky to have knew him at all"

Atem felt an ache in his chest. _Ah Joey… thank you._ He thought gratefully.

Teá looked at Yugi and nodded at him, smiling a little, _it's alright Yugi, good luck Atem._ She thought honestly.

"Hey Phar-roh!" Joey sing-song-ed like his old goofy self "I hate to break the terrible news to ya, but your not going anywhere!" Atem gasped and looked up "Cause everything you've given us stays right here!"

Yugi smiled "In our hearts" he murmured, just loud enough for Atem to hear.

Atem smiled widely and looked back at them all "Right" he agreed, a hand over his heart "And the same to all of you"

Yugi smiled at him "Like we always say" he chuckled a little "It's your move!"

Atem winked at him before moving back to the afterlife, he raised his hand up, thumbs up to the group he was saying goodbye to. As he moved he felt himself loosen up, like all his atoms were relaxing and giving his spirit the rest he needed, his friends and family from his once forgotten past all appeared before him with large welcoming smiles and waves. Atem smiled at them all and stepped through the doorway.

_Goodbye my love, I'll see you again._

Yugi gasped as Atem's deep voice sounded in his mind like they always used to do. Yugi covered his heart and nodded "Well my Pharaoh… goodbye" he smiled as the doors finally closed.

The tomb began to shake and everyone screamed and ran to the exit, after a hurry of feet, a mess of shouting and a few of Joey's colourful curses they were outside and staring at the resting place of the items in awe.

Teá walked forwards and hugged Yugi tightly "Aw Yugi, I'm so sorry, you just figured out you loved him, then you had to let him go" she sympathised.

Yugi hugged her back before smiling and stepping back "Don't be sad Teá. I'll be alright" he smiled and looked up at the sun before chuckling at his next words, they sounded so much like Atem's wrap up words "The end of one adventure is only the start of another"

* * *

**Ta-Da! Yeah, Teá is nice in this one, but only because I couldn't twist her into being mean with the 4kids dialogue. Sorry all you Teá bashing lovers! I'll make sure to do a special one just for all of you next time.**

**I linked "Witch of the Black Forest" to the musical Wicked and their goodbye song 'For good'. It just fits! Don't you agree?**

**Yugi: It's a beautiful song.**

**Yami: you're beautiful *kisses Yugi***

**Aww... you two are sweet! Please review!**


	5. Gravity Bind

***picks up next card* Gravity Bind?**

**Ryou: What are you going to make out of this card?**

**Amme: I'm going to write a Tendershipping song-shot! *writing***

**Ryou: About me and Bakura?**

**Amme: Yup, aren't you lucky, you two get the limelight for a little while; this has been on my mind for a while but at least it's an epic one!**

**Ryou: I'm glad I get to be with Bakura for a while. Please review.**

* * *

Ryou and Bakura ran and hid in the tower of the old village. Ryou panted before looking at Bakura disbelievingly. "**Bakura, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!**" he asked, a little annoyed that he had destroyed his chances at the Priesthood of the Pharaoh's court.

Ryou shook his head at him "**I hope you're happy!**

**I hope you're happy now,**

**I hope you're happy how,**

**You hurt your cause forever!**

**I hope you think you're clever!**" Ryou said in a snappy manner.

Bakura glared at his friend, well slightly more than friend but Ryou didn't know that. He had also been amazed that he was a candidate but when he had seen what it took to make an item for the Priesthood he was horrified; he had lashed out with his Ka monster and freed the people who had been captured for sacrifices. "**I hope you're happy,**" he shot back

"**I hope you're happy, too.**

**I hope you're proud how you,**

**Would grovel in submission,**

**To feed your own ambition**," he sneered at how Ryou hadn't said a word about the ways of making an item, though he knew he was being mean when he said that; after all Ryou had family to care for and he couldn't make any bad impressions.

They both stood across from the other and said "**So though I can't imagine how!**

**I hope you're happy,**

**Right now,**" Outside the mob who thought Bakura was behind all the captures, as the currant Pharaoh was blaming it on him, looked for him. Bakura had a half scared half angry face on as he heard the shouts.

Ryou glanced at the shouting worriedly before turning to his friend. "**Bakura,**" Ryou said soothingly "**Listen to me.**

**Just say you're sorry.**

**You can still be with the Pharaoh.**

**What you've worked and waited for,**

**You can have all you ever wanted.**"

Bakura sighed deeply as his previous life ambition was placed before him, then rejected as the not to honorable highlights came into the equation. "**I know. But I don't want it**

**No.**

**I can't want it,**

**Anymore…**" He looked outside the window of the tower and whispered softly.

"**Something has changed within me,**

**Something is not the same.**

**I'm through with playing by the rules,**

**Of someone else's game.**

**Too late for second-guessing,**

**Too late to go back to sleep,**

**It's time to trust my instincts,**

**Close my eyes…**

**And leap!**" Bakura smirked at how good the idea sounded all of a sudden; to just defy everything that he ever wanted, just like he was denied.

"**It's time to try Defying gravity,**

**I think I'll try Defying gravity,**

**And you can't pull me down!**"

Ryou gasped and grabbed Bakura's arm worriedly, trying to shake some sense into him; he didn't want Bakura getting hurt, or hunted by the state, especially when he hadn't done anything wrong. "**Can't I make you understand?**

**You're having delusions of grandeur!**"

Bakura turned to Ryou and laughed once, very harshly "**I'm through accepting limits',**

**'cause someone says they're so.**

**Some things I cannot change,**

**But till I try, I'll never know!**

**Too long I've been afraid of,**

**Losing love I guess I've lost.**" Bakura's jaw tightened and he sneered at the honor of being a priest when close to one hundred people had to die.

**"Well, if _that's_ love!**

**It comes at much too high a cost!**" he decided.

"**I'd sooner buy Defying gravity,**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity,**

**And you can't pull me down**" Bakura smiled, his aim in sight now.

He turned to Ryou and grasped his hands, warmly "**Ryou come with me.**"

"**What?**" Ryou gasped in shock, he'd longed for those words to be said to him…

"**Think of what we could do; together.**

**Unlimited,**

**Together we're unlimited,**

**Together we'll be the greatest team,**

**There's ever been,**

**Ryou… dreams, the way we planned 'em.**"

Ryou held his hands back and smiled "**If we work in tandem,**" he agreed.

Bakura grinned and joined in so that they sang together "**There's no fight we cannot win!**

**Just you and I Defying gravity,**

**With you and I Defying gravity,**" Ryou trailed off at the end.

"**They'll never bring us down!**" Bakura declared and summoned his Ka, diabound to ride away on, one of the unusual perks of his Ka monster was that is was solid to a degree and could carry him away from danger. Bakura stepped onto his monster and then looked back at Ryou expectantly "**Well? Are you coming?**"

Ryou hesitated; it wouldn't be good for him to leave. His sister was sick as was his Mother, and his Father was a tradesman who was often far from home. Ryou looked at Bakura sadly "I can't. My family needs me," he whispered brokenly. He'd longed to be with Bakura and now his only chance was gone.

Bakura hesitated as well before looking down "I understand," he said huskily. Ryou leaving with him made him so happy, but he couldn't; it was selfish of him to ask in the first place.

Ryou reached out and put a hand on Bakura's shoulder "**I hope you're happy,**

**Now that you're choosing this.**"

Bakura smiled and nodded, holding the hand that held him. "**You too…**

**I hope it brings you bliss.**"

They spoke at the same time again "**I really hope you get it,**

**And you don't live to regret it!**

**I hope you're happy in the end!**

**I hope you're happy…**

**My friend…**"

Bakura leaned forwards and kissed the younger boy "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he teased. Ryou could only blush. The two gasped as people barged the bottom of the tower open and charged up, guards and the mob, everyone!

Ryou pushed Bakura out of their reach before getting grabbed himself "Let go of me!" he shouted.

Bakura growled "Let him go, it's me! I'm the one you want! _It's me!_" he bellowed at them before making diabound fly out of reach. "_It's me!_" he laughed insanely as Ryou ran free to safety and the mob fruitlessly tried to throw things at him.

"**So if you care to find me,**

**Look to the western sky!**

**As someone told me lately:**

**"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"**" He found Ryou's eyes and smiled as the boy smiled proudly back, using his words from when they were children.

"**And if I'm flying solo;**

**At least I'm flying free.**

**To those who'd ground me,**

**Take a message back from me,**" He jabbed an accusing finger at the Pharaoh and his one eyed brother.

"**Tell them how I am Defying gravity!**

**I'm flying high; Defying gravity!**

**And soon I'll match them in renown…**" Bakura lowered his voice until it hinted on threatening. Glaring out over the crowds, the priests, the guards, Everyone who was against him!

"**And nobody in all of Oz,**

**No _Pharaoh_ that there is or was,**

**Is ever gonna bring;**

**Me Down!**" He declared for the world to hear.

Ryou smiled with tears in his eyes "**I hope you're happy!**" he shouted up to Bakura.

"**Look at him, he's wicked!**

**Get him!**" The mob and guards shouted in retaliation.

"**Bring me down!**" Bakura challenged as he flew away.

"**No one mourns the wicked,**

**So we've got to bring him…**"

"**Hahahaha!**" Bakura laughed jubilantly as he shrunk to a speck.

"**Down!**" the mob roared back as he vanished into the sky.

Ryou smiled after him and kept looking until he had long vanished. "Good luck Bakura," he sighed, placing a hand over his lips and blushing. "Come back to earth soon." Ryou prayed for a moment before running back to his home and family; thinking of his friend who had defied the Pharaoh, the Priests and Gravity.

* * *

**Amme: I'm Sure you know where I got the inspire for this story**

**Ryou: Wicked again.**

**Amme Yeah, I couldnt' help it, it seemed to fit Bakura so well. But let's just see what you guys think, please tell me!**


End file.
